Burden of Proof
by leener
Summary: Roxton wakes up to find himself clutching his gun across from the body of a dead boy. Accused of a crime he didn't commit, can Marguerite and Malone find the true killer and save their friend before he pays the ultimate price?
1. Prologue

Setting: Mid-Season 2, sometime between **"The Outlaw"** and **"The Pirate's Curse"**

Category: Mystery, Drama, Adventure

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: The characters of the Lost World do not belong to me, nor do I intend to profit in any way from this story.

Quick thank you's to everyone who helped me complete this story. Katy, Lee, and Rann. It took me almost a year to finally get this story out, but you all helped me with your great advice and made this story turn out so much better. So again, thank you for all your hard work!

Burden of Proof

By Leener

_Prologue_

He is unrelenting.

Over and over. Again and again.

I struggle to move, but the pressure on my chest is too much.

Are my eyes even open? I can't tell.

Yes, now they are, but all I can see is his blurry outline.

I gasp for breath as once again the air is knocked out of me.

Why is this happening?

Where is everyone?

Fighting him is useless, but I have no other choice.

Fight or suffocate.

The little air I manage to take in between blows is not enough. I am already on the brink as I can see my vision getting darker.

How much more can I take?

I try to use one hand to push him off while I use the other one to look for a weapon. Something! Anything!

Yes!

The cold steel, the firm grip of the handle, the familiar weight. So many times it has saved my life. Hopefully it can do it once more. All I have to do is pull the trigger.

There.

A gunshot.

The pressure is off. I can finally breathe again. I finally let go knowing it's finished.

As I open my eyes and sit up, I find myself disoriented and in pain. I didn't go to sleep on the floor so what was I doing waking up in the dirt of my cabin? Why does my body ache so much? The pounding in my head is too much. I reach up to tenderly touch my head when I notice a warm stickiness against my face. I look at my hands and find them covered in blood and my pistol lying next to me.

What the hell is going on here?

I pick it up and look around. That's when I see him.

Dead.

Lying on the floor.

Shot.

With my gun.

It takes a moment for my mind to process all the information.

I toss the dreaded thing away from me and stare down at my bloody hands. Not again! How many times am I going to find my hands covered in the blood of others?

What had I done?!

He was too young to die.

Slightly dazed, I look up to see Malone and Marguerite as well as several others staring in horror at the sight before them. I can't blame them.

Marguerite is the first to speak.

"John, what have you done?"


	2. Act I, Scene I

**ACT I: Celebration of Union; Mourning of Loss**

_**Scene I: Welcome to Burka**_

Two days earlier…

Roxton sighed in exasperation as he passed his binoculars over to Malone. "Yes Marguerite, we are _finally_ there. No less than an hour I'd say."

"Really?" Malone asked as he took the offered binoculars. "That's a relief! I thought we'd never get there the way _some_ people went on." Once he was finished, he handed Roxton back his binoculars and continued muttering under his breath, "and on and on and on."

It was very obvious that Malone's last muttered comments had not escaped Marguerite's acute hearing. She immediately rounded on Malone and gave him such a fierce glare that he involuntarily took a step back. While she wouldn't resort to physical violence, she loved watching him squirm. After a few moments of pleasure on an otherwise miserable journey, her spirits were considerably higher. Just as suddenly as she turned on Malone, she turned back to continue walking leaving a stunned Malone in her wake. "The next time one of these little trips comes up," she called over her shoulder, "_I'll _stay home and lounge about instead of Veronica and Challenger. They have a hundred maps of the plateau already, how many more could they possibly need?"

Malone jogged and caught up to Marguerite. He feigned a look of shock and placed a hand on his chest. "Why Marguerite, I would think that you of all people would jump at the chance to get off this 'Godforsaken plateau.' "

"Nothing would please be more."

"Would you rather we did all the hard work and called you when we found the way home?"

Marguerite smiled sweetly at Malone and patted his shoulder. "That would be lovely! But don't let me distract you, Malone. You still have a little bit of time left to write some final thoughts in your diary before we reach the town."

Malone balled his fists at his sides and began to fume. "It is _not_ a diary! It's a journal!"

Marguerite smirked as she watched Malone's face turn slightly pink. "Is there a difference?" she asked innocently.

Roxton shook his head and sighed. "Children, children, please! We are almost there and I would prefer to get there before I lose my sanity. Can we get a move on please? And can we walk more than five minutes without arguing or do I have to separate you two?"

"Yes, mother." Marguerite shot a smug look at Malone as she walked ahead of him and Roxton.

Malone fell into step beside Roxton and shook his head. "One day her mouth is going to get her into trouble."

Roxton raised an eyebrow. "One day?"

Malone could only chuckle as he felt the tension seeping from his body. He appreciated the opportunity to cool down. He honestly couldn't understand how Marguerite could cause him to lose his temper so easily. After a year, he thought he would have been used to her by now, but she always managed to find a way to get beneath his skin.

"I'm sorry, Roxton. But she's been complaining for the entire four days. I just can't take it anymore. I don't know how I'm going to make the return trip."

Roxton clapped Malone on the back. "Don't worry about it. If she starts up again, I'll set a nice brisk pace; then she won't have the energy to speak."

Malone laughed again and grinned. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

When Assai had told them of rumors of a nearby town with access to the outside world Roxton was worried about having to make a four day journey with Malone and Marguerite. At the best of times the two were always bickering, although he had to admit they were very amusing at times. After listening to them go at it again, he had to bite his lip to keep from laughing and forced himself to keep an eye on their surroundings.

As Roxton had promised, they arrived at the walls of the town within an hour. They were very surprised to see how big it was close up.

From their previous view at the top of the hill, they could tell the town was large. Larger than any other civilization they had found on the plateau so far. There was a large wooden wall extending along the borders of the town which was aged, yet strong, giving the town the appearance of having been around for a lengthy amount of time. The tall wall itself would probably have kept most of the dinosaurs and many dangers of the plateau at bay, but there were guard towers on the corners as well as guards posted at the gates into town to protect against problems of a man-made nature. When the group first approached the gates into the town, they expected resistance from the guards on duty so they approached cautiously. They were surprised when they were met with none and allowed to enter with no problems or questions asked.

Once inside, they found the streets teeming with people. The buildings were fairly sophisticated as well. On the outskirts of town there were several wooden cabins, but as they moved further inside they found the buildings became larger and more complex. The homes of the citizens seemed to be segregated towards the center with another similar wall protecting them. In between the inner and outer wall, there was the market place as well as the barracks for soldiers where Marguerite, Roxton, and Malone saw men swapping posts as they went off duty.

The people themselves were very pleasant and welcoming to the newly arrived group. It was very obvious to the group of three that armed strangers weren't a new experience to the town, nor were they something to be feared. The ones that didn't directly approach the group simply watched them from a distance. Not enough to make the group nervous, but just enough to see that the town was interested in them.

Malone eyed the small clusters of people going about their daily business or simply gathering for a chat. A short dark haired man nodded pleasantly at them as he turned back to his taller red headed companion as they strolled towards what seemed to be the town center. A vaguely Asian looking woman continued her conversation with a middle-aged blond woman unperturbed by the children of all sizes and colors dashing about them in an elaborate game of tag. Malone commented out loud, "Have you noticed how different the people are around here?"

"I know," Marguerite agreed, "these people are much more advanced than any of the people we have come across so far. Look at their clothes. Never mind the fact that they are wearing clothes that you would find on any European, but look at the quality. They couldn't possibly each make their own clothes and have them turn out so well. They must have some type of a textile industry here! And notice the guards, all of them are wearing similar armor and are each carrying swords and spears! They are not simply natives with sticks!"

Malone nodded in silent agreement as he looked more closely at the people surrounding them. "I see your point, but I wasn't looking that closely. Look at all the different ethnicities. No two people look alike, skin tones are different, and if you listen to the bits of conversation as we walk by, there are words from several other languages mixed in with their English that I don't recognize."

Roxton had up until that point been silently observing while listening to their conversation but this time spoke up. "I have heard bits of Spanish, Italian, French, and even the Zanga tongue."

Marguerite was silent as she listened to a few snatches of conversation herself. "I agree. I don't believe they even realize when they shift from one language to another. It happens regularly when people know several languages. When they are searching for a word, they will usually use the first word that pops into their mind that fits."

"Fascinating!" Malone exclaimed. He quickly shirked off his pack and dug around inside for his journal and pencil and began immediately taking notes on his surroundings. "You know what this means don't you? Such a mixture of languages is proof of what Assai told us. If these people know a way off the plateau, it only makes sense that they've met with various cultures on the outside and have picked up on their language and incorporated it into their own."

Marguerite rolled her eyes at his enthusiasm. "I wouldn't get my hopes up just yet."

Within minutes, the town elder had been told of the arrival of strangers and had personally come to greet the visitors. He was an older man of average height, slightly balding, and a protruding belly. Practically charging the group of three, he approached with his arms extended and gave each of them a hearty handshake all the while with a grin plastered on his face.

"Welcome to Burka!" he boomed. "My name is Aldaz. You must excuse my people. I hope they have not disturbed you too greatly. We are very curious by nature, as you will no doubt find out for yourselves. Will you be joining us for some time?"

Marguerite frowned and looked around. She gave the older man a tight smile as she pulled Roxton and Malone aside. "I don't like this," she whispered, "no one is that nice without wanting something in return."

Malone scoffed. "Come off it, Marguerite. Not every person we meet is out to get us. Is it so hard to believe that nice people exist in the world?"

"Yes!" Marguerite hissed.

Roxton shook his head. "There is no reason to suspect anything Marguerite." When he saw her begin to open her mouth, he held up his hand. "However, there's nothing wrong with being cautious when dealing with people you know nothing about. So far we have no choice. We need these people as long as we're here looking for a way off the plateau. So be on your guard for anything out of the ordinary and try not to get yourselves into trouble." Roxton turned back to Aldaz, "Excuse the interruption. Yes, we were planning on setting up camp just outside your town."

Aldaz chuckled and waved away their protests. "Nonsense! You will each be our honored guests and we will provide you with accommodations. Will that be suitable?"

Malone nodded his head. "Yes, thank you. That's very generous."

"Bueno!" Aldaz clapped his hands while several of the other people cheered. "Please follow me and I will show you where you may place your things."

While Roxton walking ahead chatting with Aldaz, Malone and Marguerite followed behind. Malone was eagerly looking around, trying to memorize as much information as he could to write in his journal later giving Marguerite the chance to make some observations of her own. She noticed that they were being lead back the way they came and mentioned it to Malone. Remembering the cabins they passed on their way in, she figured that was their final destination. "So much for being trusting of strangers," she muttered under her breath causing Malone to give a soft chuckle. Sure enough, within a few moments, they came to a stop in front of the very same cabins. Roxton walked back towards them alone.

Marguerite couldn't resist the opportunity. "Roxton, did you lose papa bear?"

He smiled at Marguerite's question. "No, he had duties to tend to. He's certainly a pleasant, talkative fellow. These cabins here," gesturing to his left, "are for our use while we are here. Aldaz invited us to a feast tomorrow night. Apparently, his granddaughter has received an offer of marriage and as head of the family, as well as the town, he is throwing a celebration and invited us."

"Sounds like fun." Malone smiled as he looked around. "That should be a good opportunity for getting to know the people and their background. It's a good thing that I brought my journal with me, this seems like-"

"I hate to put a damper on the mood, but as much fun as a party sounds," Marguerite interrupted, "that's not what we came for. Why don't we just see if they know a way off the plateau and then go home? There is no point in staying here longer than necessary."

Malone frowned. "What's the rush? Besides, you don't walk up to people you don't know, ask for a way off the plateau and then leave. It's not very polite."

"Since when?" Marguerite retorted. "We do it all the time. Besides, you only want to stick around in order to write some more of your romanticized rubbish. If you want to waste your time, that is fine with me. In the mean time, _I_ am going to look around and see if I can find anything useful here. You two can go socialize and look around, and if you find the time, ask about a way off the plateau. But in a more _polite_ way of course." Walking determinedly to her designated cabin, she gave them no chance to reply as she walked in and closed the door behind her with a little more force than necessary. Before they had a chance to move, Marguerite popped her head out through the doorway. "It seems the town is always prepared for visitors. There is a jug of cool water here and some towels. I'm going to take the opportunity to freshen up a bit before I look around," she paused as she looked over Roxton and Malone, "I'm sure if you look you'll find some in your cabins as well."

Roxton took the ribbing with his usual good nature while Malone on the other hand was annoyed.

"Why does she always have to do that?"

"Come on, Malone," Roxton chuckled, "we are a little worse for wear. We have been on the road for a few days."

Malone sighed and took a brief look at himself. "Okay, well I admit it, I'm a little travel worn. But why does she always have to push my buttons? If I were to have commented on her hygiene I wouldn't have heard the end of it."

Roxton took a moment to picture the scene before he burst out laughing. "I would advise against it for your better health, Neddy-boy."

"You're probably right," Malone said with a rueful smile. "I'll meet you back here in a few then."

"All right."

Roxton entered his cabin and closed the door behind him. After throwing his pack on a nearby chair, he found a pitcher of water on a stand and poured some of it into a basin. The wet cloth on his skin was refreshing and he felt much better after having removed the dirt and grime of the journey off of himself. That task out of the way, Roxton took a look around at his lodgings. It wasn't anything spectacular, but it was much better than sleeping on the floor of the jungle. There was a bed, a table and chair, as well as a stand where he had found the pitcher of water. The cabins offered to them were on the edge of the town, probably made especially with the intention of offering them to guests seeing as how they were too small for practical usage.

After his look around, Roxton replaced his hat on his head and moved for the door. He contemplated leaving only with his Webleys but decided against it putting on his rifle and extra pistol. The people seemed friendly enough, but he wasn't going to take any chances and be caught without enough firepower at a later point.

Stepping outside, he was surprised to find someone standing in his path and barely had an opportunity to stop before colliding with the person. "Excuse me, I didn't see you there."

The young man looked abashed and stepped backwards quickly. "Lo siento! I did not expect you to be coming out. I was about to knock and introduce myself. Mon nom est Rani."

It took Roxton a while for him to register the shift between Spanish, English, and French, but he understood at least the very basics. He smiled at the young man and took his offered hand. "John Roxton."

After the handshake, Rani smiled broadly and Roxton couldn't help but smile in response. His enthusiasm was infectious. He was young, probably not much older than seventeen or eighteen years of age. Roxton decided he was a handsome young fellow with dark hair and eyes to match, as well as a tall, lean figure.

"So what can I do for you, Rani?"

"No para mí, Señor Roxton, but what I can do for you. Grand-père Aldaz told me we had visitors in Burka and sent me along to make sure someone was able to show you around and had everything you needed."

"Well, that was very nice of him. I'm just waiting for my friend Malone, he should be out any minute. Our other friend decided she would take a look around by herself. We'll find her later and I can introduce you then." Roxton looked in the direction of Malone's cabin and not seeing him emerge, decided to take the opportunity to get to know Rani better.

"Grand- père?" Roxton asked, remembering his French, "So Aldaz is your grandfather?"

Rani looked confused for a moment before he smiled and shook his head. "No. El no es mi abuelo, I only call him grandfather. Most of us do. My own parents died when I was a un ragazzo piccolo, a small boy that is, and Aldaz took a special interest in me." Rani was quiet for a moment as he recalled forgotten memories.

"I'm very sorry, I did not mean to bring up the past."

Rani shook his head and smiled. "C'est bon. You could not have known. Cela est la vie, non? That was long ago and even though I lost my parents, I cannot complain. One of the families here took me in and because of that, I grew up never wanting in anything and also found a good amigo, Jun, who has always taken care of me like an older brother would. And I spent so much time in Aldaz's home, that he might as well have been my real grandfather. I have truly been blessed for soon I will be wed to his granddaughter Kalee and then we will truly be una familia. I hope to be able to introduce you and your friends to her, è una ragazza fantastica!"

Roxton shook hands with Rani and found himself grinning at the young man's genuine happiness. "I am sure she is. So you are the lucky man, congratulations!"

"Grazie! But I am sure you did come all this way to hear about me." Rani was about to speak but stopped when he noticed something behind Roxton causing him to turn as well.

"Ah, there's one of my friends. Allow me to introduce you to Ned Malone. Malone, meet Rani."

Malone took the offered hand with a smile that mirrored Rani's. "Nice to meet you, Rani."

"Rani was kind enough to offer to show us around Burka. We were just waiting for you."

Malone could barely keep the excitement off his face. Any chance to learn about another culture was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. "Lead the way!"

Rani had taken them through most of the town and was reaching the end of his tour. "And this is our town square which doubles for our market place. The celebrazione will be held here tomorrow night. Of course all of the stands will be cleared out, but-"

"Hello boys! Don't just stand there give me a hand!"

Rani stopped mid-sentence and followed the voice to match it with a person. Roxton and Malone both smiled and shook their heads when they saw Marguerite staggering towards them, arms laden with supplies.

All three of them hurried forward and grabbed a few things until they were left holding everything and Marguerite's hands were free. "Thank you very much fellows. Oh," she said noticing Rani, "who is your friend?"

Roxton pointed his head to his left while trying to keep his hold on all of Marguerite's packages. "This is Rani. He has kindly offered us a tour of Burka and recently turned pack mule as well. Are you sure there isn't anything else you've forgotten to trade for?"

"Yeah," Malone grunted as he almost dropped a few things, "and how could you afford all of these things anyways? I see once again, you've managed to keep the shirt on _your_ back."

"Pity," Roxton added under his breath.

Marguerite raised an eyebrow at their comments but chose to ignore them turning to Rani. "Nice to meet you, Rani, and thank you for helping, but you don't have to carry those, why don't you hand them back to me? I am sure I can find some more room in my pack if I rearrange things."

Rani shook his head quickly. "Igualmente, señora. And that will not be necessary. Let us go back to your cabins, and drop off these packages, bon?"

Marguerite smiled. "Such a gentleman, you could learn a thing from him boys." Roxton and Malone rolled their eyes as Marguerite led the way back.

"Mi Dios," Rani whispered to Roxton and Malone, "your friend must be une femme super to have carried all these."

Roxton and Malone silently agreed but weren't very surprised. If it was worth Marguerite's while, she'd carry anything no matter what the weight.

Rani grunted as he collided into something causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Scusarme," he said as he began to stand and gather his things but stopped as he recognized the person he collided with. "Aku, forgive me. I did not make sure my path was clear."

Roxton and Malone had stopped when they heard him fall and even Marguerite several strides ahead stopped because of the commotion. They immediately noticed a difference between Aku and all the others in town they had seen so far. He seemed to be the same age as Rani and had the same physical attributes, but it was his disposition that made him stand out among all the other pleasant folk of Burka. The frown he wore on his face seemed to be a permanent one as evident by the lines surrounding his mouth and eyes.

Aku frowned as he quickly readjusted his attire. "Excuse me," he said gruffly. With a curt nod of the head, he was quickly on his way.

"Charming," Marguerite commented as she watched him until he disappeared behind a building.

Malone nodded his head. "I guess we can't be popular with everyone."

Rani turned to face his companions and wore a look of regret. "I apologize for Aku. He has had a very troubled life, and he has not turned out the better for it."

"What do you mean?" Malone asked.

With a deep sigh and a look of sadness on his face, Rani continued walking while the others followed. "Muitos anos há, outsiders such as yourselves came to Burka and they carried the same type of weapons as you now do. We were young children then and did not understand how dangerous they were. We had all seen them demonstrating them to some of the people in town.

"Aku and one of our other friends, Soren, wanted to go into one of the cabins and play with the weapons. I was supposed to go along with them that day, but my mother needed help bringing water from the river so they went without me. Aku accidentally shot and killed Soren while they were playing and he has never been the same. Shortly after, my own parents died and I was lost in my own sorrow." Marguerite felt more than saw Roxton tense beside her and risked a sideways glance at him, but by then his face was impassive as he listened to Rani continue his tale.

"Aldaz and my friend Jun both advised me it would be better for my own good that I did not associate with him. I am sorry to say that I myself have added to his misery. I could not be the friend I should have been. Aku became an outcast in Burka and people shunned him though he was only a boy and did not know better. His own family did not look at him the same. It is not surprising that he has turned out the way he has. Looking back now, I regret that I listened to them and I have tried to make amends with Aku for my behavior, but I fear he has gone past the point where he will accept my apology." Rani smiled sadly and shook himself out of his reverie. "Lo siento, you did not come here to listen to past tragedies. S'il vous plait, let us continue."

They followed silently as he led them back to their cabins. "I must now take my leave. Supper will be brought to you soon and I am sure you must be tired from your journey and our walk. Hasta mañana. Bon jour." With a small bow, Rani turned and left.

"He's a nice kid. You wouldn't think by looking at him that he's been through so much." Malone commented.

Marguerite nodded. "Yes, he is. Some people are like that. No matter what you throw at them, they refuse to let it beat them."

Marguerite and Malone were quiet as their thoughts wandered to memories of their own past. Roxton, however, was still thinking about Aku.

_End Scene I_

** A/N: Next part coming on Monday, stay tuned!**_  
_


	3. Act I, Scene II

_**Scene II: All Good Things Must Come to an End**_

Marguerite sat down on a bench and sighed. Not only was she extremely tired, but very irritated. Another dead end, and she had known it before they started the long four day journey to this town. Everyone Marguerite had spoken to that morning had said they didn't know a way off the plateau. The only thing she could get out of them was legends and myths that generations ago their ancestors knew the path between both worlds. Fat lot of good that did her! She had made some good bargains for fabric, but _she_ would be the one who would have to make new clothes for everyone! Once again, her hopes had been dashed. She would have to return home practically empty handed, tired, and more work to do than before she left!

Sitting there, she could only hope Roxton or Malone had had better luck than her. She wondered when they would decide to show up. Lunch would be served soon and she was starving. But for the moment, Marguerite wanted nothing more than to sit in the shade and relax. And that's exactly what she did do. Leaning her head back against the wall, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

She didn't know how long she had been asleep when she heard Roxton's familiar voice getting louder as he approached. Her eyes flickered open to find Roxton and Rani headed in her direction. Marguerite reluctantly pulled herself to her feet and approached.

"Have a nice nap, Marguerite?" Roxton asked with a smirk.

"I wasn't napping, I was only resting my eyes," she answered defensively. "I must have talked to dozens of people with no luck. How about you?"

Roxton shook his head. "Sorry, Marguerite. No one knows anything about a way home."

Marguerite scowled and muttered a curse under her breath. "Figures that we would come all this way on a wild goose chase."

Before Roxton could comment, Marguerite spotted Malone and waved him over.

"What did you find out, Malone?"

Malone heaved a heavy sigh. "Not much, I'm afraid. I asked several people and came up with nothing so I decided to talk to some of the older folks in town. I figured if anyone would remember anything it might be them. All I was able to learn for sure was that at one point, several generations back, the people of Burka did know a way down off the plateau. But as it was explained to me, the people settled into life here and had no reason to want to leave. So eventually, the way off was forgotten."

Marguerite kicked a small pebble in frustration. "What about historical records or something?"

"I was just on my way to ask Aldaz, why don't you guys join me?"

"All right."

The three only had to search for a few minutes before they found Aldaz shouting instructions at a group of people. Amidst the chaos, Rani spotted them and filled them in on what was going on. Apparently, preparations were still under way for the celebration and Aldaz wanted to make sure everything was perfect. They waited for a few moments until Aldaz was done and then approached him.

"Hola, mis amigos! How are you today?"

"Good thanks," Malone answered for all, "we were just wondering if you know of any historical records in Burka? Anything that may tell us about your ancestors and maybe if they knew a way off the plateau?"

Aldaz raised his eyebrows. "Records? We have no need for those. If something is important enough to remember, it will not be forgotten." He chuckled as he tapped his temple and walked off.

"Damn it," Marguerite muttered as they started to walk to lunch. "I would think a way off the plateau would be of vast importance! Where are their priorities?"

Rani patted Marguerite on the back and tried to console her. "I am sorry you did not find what you were seeking, Miss Krux. But soon you will forget your troubles! Burka is a place where worries melt away!"

Marguerite smiled reluctantly but suddenly felt ill at ease. The last time a town was so welcoming, they stuck Malone into a tree and sucked the life out of him and planned to do the same to the rest of them.

Having once again come to a dead end, the group started to head to the midday meal. On their way, Rani suddenly stopped mid-stride forcing Malone and Roxton to bump into him from behind. They were about to ask what was the matter when they saw his face had lit up into a grin. "Comment pourrais-j'oublier? I have just remembered something that I think may help you all. It is true what Aldaz said that the people of Burka have had no desire to venture into the other world. But there are stories that have been told about our ancestors that had made the journey. As we were walking I suddenly remembered a piece of one I heard when I was a child. It speaks of a path through the hills and markings. Whenever I have been part of the hunting party, I have passed by a similar area. I have never thought about it before until this moment."

Marguerite, Malone, and Roxton couldn't believe their ears. "Do you think you could take us to it?" Marguerite asked.

"Certo! After you have had your meal I will come find you and lead you there. Hopefully, it will prove useful."

"Great!" Malone exclaimed.

The young man bowed. "I will leave you all to your midday meal. If you will excuse me, I have some things to take care of before the celebration tonight."

"Well, Marguerite," Roxton began, "not such a wild goose chase after all, hmm?"

"Maybe, but if there's one thing I've learned about this plateau in all the time we've been stuck here is that things are never quite that easy."

XOXOXOXO

Marguerite, Malone, and Roxton had finished their lunch and waited an hour for Rani, but there was still no sign of him.

"Come on," Marguerite said as she got to her feet, "let's go look for him. I don't feel like sitting around any longer."

The explorers had been searching for about ten minutes according to Malone's watch when they came across a couple in the middle of a passionate conversation. Hating to interrupt but seeing no other alternative, Malone tentatively stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but my friends and I," he said as he gestured to Marguerite and Roxton, "are trying to find Rani. Would either of you know where we could find him?"

The younger man visibly controlled his annoyance. "Yes, we saw him not long ago. He is speaking to Aldaz and will most likely be detained for quite some time." Seeing that the explorers were still there, he forced himself to add, "Is there anything that we may do to assist you?"

Roxton shook his head. "No, that isn't necessary. We can speak with Rani later. Thank you for your help…"

The man opened his eyes in realization of his apparent rudeness and stumbled out an apology. "Do forgive my poor manners. I am Jun, and this is Kalee."

The three explorers were surprised to have run into the two people who meant the most to Rani at the same time. Since they had met him yesterday, Rani had talked about his fiancé, and his description did her justice. To the eyes of someone who had just met her, Kalee was a sweet girl. After Jun's introduction, she smiled brightly at the group. She was about the same age as Rani, but seemed much more mature. Her dark hair was long and sleek, and curved around her face accentuating her light brown eyes. She wasn't very tall, but she had a certain something that drew your eyes to her. She was introverted as opposed to her outgoing grandfather, but she seemed to inherit the trait of being the center of attention without even trying.

Jun, as Rani had mentioned before, was older than Kalee and Rani. He was in his mid-twenties, no older than twenty five, and had much of the same physical characteristics as Rani. The only thing he lacked was the exuberant spirit which Rani seemed to exude wherever he went. Jun seemed to be much more on the reserved side. His smiles were worn more out of force of habit, rather than genuine feeling.

After a brief exchange of pleasantries, the group settled back into the topic of their meeting. Kalee thanked Jun for his help before apologizing and excusing herself to go get ready for the celebration.

"Kalee seems like a nice girl," Malone said.

Jun nodded. "Oui. She is a little nervous about tonight and I was trying to calm her down."

Roxton smiled. "That's a normal reaction when faced with marriage. But Rani seems like a nice young man. I'm sure they will be very happy together."

Jun nodded his head in agreement. "Je suis content qu'il s'avance," Jun's expression turned to concentration, "Lo siento, I should say I am happy he is moving forward with his life."

"What do you mean?" Malone asked.

"After the death of his parents, I would see him moping around the streets by himself. I could not stand to see someone who used to be tan energético so sad. I vowed to myself to make him smile again. And with time, he began to heal.

"Aldaz went out of his way to look out for Rani. We were friends with Kalee, we have been since we were children. Most were not surprised when Rani asked to wed Kalee. She is a good match for him. I know they will be very happy together." Jun had a far off look on his face and blushed before he realized he was not alone. "Prego, sometimes the past takes a hold of you."

"Yes, I know what you mean." Roxton remarked.

"Excuse me," Marguerite timely interrupted, "but I'm curious about your necklace. I've seen several people in town wearing the same style. Is there a reason for it?"

Jun glanced down at his chest to his necklace. "Oh yes there is. We call it a 'llegando a mayor de edad' necklace. It is a rite of passage. When a father feels his son has reached adulthood, his mother makes him a necklace similar to his father's."

"Fascinating!" Malone exclaimed. He hurried flipped a page in his journal and continued quickly taking notes.

Marguerite rolled her eyes and turned back to Jun. "I noticed Rani doesn't wear one. Was he not able to receive one once his parents died?"

Jun shook his head. "Aldaz and the family that took Rani in both felt it was important for him to take part in the same ceremonies that any other child in Burka would take part in, but Rani refused. He took his necklace, along with his father's, and placed it on his father's grave."

Marguerite nodded. "I see." She fingered the familiar locket she carried in her pocket. It had been a long time since she wore it for fear of losing it, but she always carried it with her. She could understand Rani's pain of losing his parents although he at least had known them for several years.

"Well," Jun bowed, "I must leave you now. I will be sure to let Rani know that you were searching for him."

"Wait, Jun." Malone said stopping him. "Seeing as how you grew up with Rani, maybe you could help us. He was supposed to show us a path that he mentioned he had seen in the hills that might have been mentioned in the old stories. We were planning on leaving tomorrow so we were hoping he could take us out there today."

Jun stopped for a moment to think. "I do not believe I know of this path. Maybe he stumbled upon it on a day we were not together."

"Oh well," Malone said, "we'll just have to push back our journey one more day. We can't do anything while Rani's busy."

Roxton nodded. "Yes, I suppose so. Thank you, Jun. We'll see you later tonight at the party."

Jun bowed and was on his way.

Marguerite sighed. "Well we might as well go and get ready. Seems like everyone else is."

XOXOXOXO

The celebration had already begun when Marguerite, Roxton, and Malone arrived in the town square. Earlier, it had been a bustling area full of carts, goods, and bartering people. All of that had been cleared away leaving a space for a big bon fire which lit up the square. The sun had just begun to set leaving the sky a nice orange color. Music from several hand-made flutes floated through the air accompanied by guitars and the voices of the people singing along. The aroma of food roasting on the fire reached the group at the same time and they were suddenly glad they had come.

It seemed as if Aldaz was good as his word, for it seemed the entire town was packed in the square, but all were having a good time. Malone spotted Rani dancing with Kalee amongst several others.

"I see you came to join us this evening. I am most pleased." Jun had been the first to spot them and came over to greet them. "It is truly a monumental occasion. This has been the first time in several long years that the people of Burka have gathered in this square in a time of peace."

"It certainly does seem like everyone's enjoying themselves," Malone commented.

"Yes," Roxton added, "whatever is cooking smells delicious."

"Raptor," Jun seemed to stand a bit taller as he spoke. "I was one of the hunting party that captured the beast. It was I who delivered the fatal blow."

"Excellent!" Roxton beamed.

Marguerite muttered something under her breath which no one heard. "Before you both start recounting your glory days on the hunt, I was wondering if Jun might tell me where a lady can get a drink around here?"

"Sí por supuesto. I apologize. Please allow me to bring you all refreshments. I will return in a moment."

"You couldn't have waited until we were finished talking?" Roxton admonished.

"What? I was thirsty and I preferred to have a drink before I perished of thirst."

Malone was soaking up the details of the moment so he could later report them in his journal when someone caught his eye. "What's he doing here?" Marguerite and Roxton followed Malone's gaze to find Aku standing on the outskirts of the square staring darkly into the crowd. "You would think he was trying to hide the way he is lurking in the shadows like that."

"Is he even blinking?" Marguerite studied the features of his face and shook her head. "He doesn't seem like the type that would enjoy a party."

Roxton nodded his head in agreement. "Take a look at what he's staring at so intently."

The crowd had broken up at that moment and the three of them could easily see what Aku's attention was fixated on.

Rani.

Looking back at Aku, they found his gaze had shifted to them instead. They quickly broke eye contact.

"I don't like that guy," Malone said as he eyed him with distaste.

"Can you blame him for how he turned out?" Roxton asked. "Something like that happens to a person and it changes them."

Marguerite glanced worriedly at Roxton. She knew that hearing about Aku's childhood had to have brought back painful memories for Roxton. Before she could think of anything to say, Kalee came over to speak with them.

"I am so happy you came," Kalee said as she greeted them warmly, "I hope you have been enjoying yourselves?"

Malone nodded, "Oh yes, very much. Where is your fiancé?"

Kalee pointed behind the group of friends to where Rani was standing next to Aldaz and conversing with a group of people. "Abuelo likes to boast," she replied with a wry grin.

Roxton chuckled. "It's not everyday your granddaughter gets engaged and gains a member to his family like Rani."

"Thank you," Kalee said as her face flushed red, "you are all very kind." She glanced at the group and frowned. "You have not gotten anything to eat or drink?"

"We only just arrived," Marguerite assured, "but don't worry because here's Jun with some beverages."

Kalee had to give Jun a hand, he was balancing four glasses as well as a pitcher filled with liquid. "You three have good fortune. This was the last of the drinks. They have gone to make more. I barely escaped the wrath of the people waiting behind me," Jun said with a grin as he handed each of them a glass. Kalee poured the beverage into their glasses and barely managed to put the last drops into Roxton's cup before the pitcher ran dry.

Roxton was quick to protest and offered his cup to Kalee. "There isn't any left for you now. Have mine."

"No, gracias," Kalee shook her head, "I had plenty when I ate earlier. I will fetch another pitcher for when you all get thirsty again."

"Why don't you let one of us get it?" Roxton asked. "After all, this is your party, you shouldn't have to wait on us."

"It will give me practice for when I am wed to Rani," Kalee replied with a smile. "Not a word, Jun," she quickly supplied as she saw him begin to open his mouth. He quickly shut his mouth and smiled.

"Qué?" he asked innocently.

Kalee rolled her eyes and tugged on his sleeve. "I know you too well, amigo. You fool no one. _You_ may fetch the drinks. Rani will be waiting for me."

As they both walked off, it gave the group an opportunity to enjoy more of the festivities.

"You know, I'm glad we ended up staying an extra day," Marguerite remarked causing Roxton and Malone to choke on their drinks. "Well," she reasoned, "when was the last time we went to a party?"

"Good point," Malone conceded. "Besides the fact that we may be able to find a way home, these are nice people. Might make good trading partners in the future if things don't work out."

"That is true," Roxton agreed. "A shame the trek is so long though," he added with a meaningful glance at Marguerite and Malone. He hoped they would behave themselves better on the return trip.

Marguerite, catching the hint, cleared her throat and raised her cup. "A toast. To Rani and Kalee!"

"Cheers!"

XOXOXOXO

Several hours had passed and the celebration showed no signs of slowing down.

"Man, these people really know how to party." Malone took a seat next to Marguerite and Roxton who were already seated by a small fire. Roxton nodded and tried to hide a yawn behind his hand. "You tired Roxton? Maybe you should go to bed."

Roxton shook his head. "Not really, just a bit of a headache." A scoff to his right caused Roxton to turn his head to Marguerite. "What?"

"Don't let him fool you, Malone. He's been yawning his head off for the past hour."

"So maybe I am a little tired."

"A little? Your face has been behind your hand so much I've almost forgotten what it looks like!" Marguerite chuckled.

Roxton groaned and grabbed his head. "Why don't you find someone else to torment?"

Marguerite and Malone shared a worried glance. Usually Roxton responded with more good humor at her ribbing. Maybe his headache was bothering him more than he admitted. Before she could bring up the topic, Rani and Kalee joined them at the fire.

"How are you all this evening?" Rani asked.

"Just peachy!" Roxton said tersely as he rose to his feet. "Excuse me!"

The group watched Roxton walked off in shock. Rani turned back to the fire to Marguerite and Malone. "I hope he is not angry with me. I am very sorry that I did not keep our meeting as I promised. It was very rude of me, but I had some pressing matters to attend to." Rani glanced around worriedly.

Marguerite reached over and patted Rani on the hand. "Don't worry about it too much. He just has a bad headache and we're all a bit tired. He didn't mean to snap at you, you just caught him at a bad time."

"Oh, I see. I am sorry to hear he is not well. Tomorrow I will stop by and make sure he is feeling better. If not, I will make sure the healer sees him."

"That sounds fine, Rani," Malone agreed. "For now, let's just enjoy our evening."

"Yes," said Marguerite with cheer in her voice, "just think Rani will be married soon. How will the rest of us single women survive?" She added just enough desperation to her voice to make the rest laugh. That was easy enough, tomorrow she was going to make sure to have a talk with Roxton.

XOXOXOXO

Roxton made his way into his room and went through the motions of getting ready for bed mindlessly. He took off his brace and Webleys placing them on the chair followed by his belt and pistol on the table. He sat down on the bed and kicked off his boots. Lying down, he threw off his hat not caring where it landed. He sighed as he closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep.

XOXOXOXO

Marguerite glared at the sunshine as she emerged from her cabin. She looked around and found no signs of Roxton or Malone. Walking over to Malone's cabin, she knocked on the door and was surprised to find a yawning Malone emerge.

"You look awful, Malone."

Shooting a glare her way, Malone rubbed a hand over his tired face. "Gee thanks, Marguerite. I won't even comment on how you look."

"Smart move."

Malone chuckled. "Wonder where Roxton is?"

Marguerite shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you were both up before me. But seeing how late we got in last night, I wouldn't be surprised if he's already up and about, off with Rani no doubt. We'll probably bump into him soon enough."

Malone tried to hide a yawn behind his hand.

"I saw that," Marguerite commented.

"I wonder if they have any coffee around here."

"I don't know but I can sure use some. Lead the way my good fellow!" After several minutes of walking, Marguerite sighed. "Could they have put us in a place even more inconvenient than where-"

BANG!

"That was a gunshot!" Marguerite turned around raced back in the direction of Roxton's hut with Malone hot on her heels.

As they ran, they could hear the raised voices of people, but they didn't give it a second thought as they were focused on reaching Roxton.

Pushing open the door, they found Roxton on the floor of his cabin with blood covering his hands. Their eyes involuntarily moved through the scene and met Rani's bloodstained body, a gun lying next to Roxton.

More people crowded in behind them looking over Marguerite and Malone's shoulders and gasping in horror at the sight before them.

Marguerite couldn't believe what she was looking at. She watched as Roxton looked up at them with glassy eyes. "John, what have you done?"

_End Scene II  
End Act I_

**A/N: Next part coming next Monday! **


	4. Act II, Scene I

**ACT II: Who Framed John Roxton?**

_**Scene I: The Scene of the Crime**_

"John, what have you done?"

Roxton looked back down at his bloody hands and shook his head. The initial shock had worn off and the people were beginning to raise their voices in anger and were trying to push their way into the cabin. Malone tried to keep them at bay while Marguerite slowly approached Roxton.

A million thoughts were racing through her mind. She knew Roxton. She'd spent enough time with him to know that he wouldn't kill anyone, much less a harmless young man like Rani in cold blood. There had to be a logical explanation. Marguerite knelt next to Roxton and slowly reached out a hand to his shoulder. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"Roxton. Roxton. John!" After shaking him several times, she finally got him to finally look her in the eyes. The look of shock and sorrow in his eyes was enough to break her heart. "John, we need to know what happened here." For the first time Marguerite had a good look at his appearance. His clothes were ripped in several places, his arms were covered in welts and scratches, and he had a split lip and several bruises developing on the rest of his face. From the way he was favoring his left arm, Marguerite figured that his shoulder had been dislocated. "My god, Roxton, what happened to you?"

"Out of my way! Out of my way, I said!"

Marguerite looked over her shoulder and saw Aldaz, Jun, and Kalee push past Malone. Immediately on arriving, Kalee screamed and fainted. Jun managed to catch her, and with a little help from Malone, settled her gently on the ground.

Aldaz gave a cry of distress and checked on his granddaughter. "I told her not to come. She should not have been subjected to such a horrible sight."

"She's only fainted. The shock was too much for her. She should be all right," Malone observed.

Jun rose to his feet holding Kalee in his arms away from Malone. "We can take care of her. Haven't you done enough here already? Isn't it enough that _he_," jutting his chin at the practically catatonic Roxton, "murdered Rani? Mi mejor amigo; mi hermano! He had his entire life to look forward to! You will excuse me if I do not jump at the chance to accept help from the people who robbed Burka of one of its treasures." Jun sniffed but did not try to stop the tears that swept down his face. "I will take her to the healer, Aldaz."

Aldaz nodded his head. "Stay with her until she awakens."

"I will look after her."

Marguerite and Malone noticed as Jun left that the crowd outside had grown several times larger and the only thing keeping them out was several armed men standing outside. They moved to the side to allow a few more guards to enter the cabin. Two of them went down and picked Roxton up off the ground and none too gently.

"What's the meaning of this?" Marguerite asked.

"Ce n'est pas évident?"

"No, it's not obvious!"

"Rani has been killed! Este bárbaro is found here with the weapon that killed him and blood covering his hands. Why else do you believe they are here? Unless you prefer that I turn him over to the mob that is waiting outside!" Aldaz did not try to disguise the contempt in his voice. He nodded his head at the two guards to continue taking Roxton away.

Marguerite and Malone both moved to stand in front of the door. "Wait a minute! Let's not be hasty here!" Malone tried to reason. "We don't even know what happened here. We can't start making assumptions."

"What is there to assume?" Aldaz gestured to Rani's body. "That boy is dead while your friend is perfectly fine. He was obviously killed by his weapon. It was laying right there next to him. There are no others in Burka who carry such weapons, unless one of you two is confessing to murdering Rani?" When he was met with silence, Aldaz continued. "Then I do not see what there is to argue about."

"Wait, please! Have you taken a good look at Roxton?" Marguerite said urgently. "The man has obviously been in a fight. He has several injuries. They had to come from somewhere. We don't know anything about what happened here. He could have acted in self-defense."

Aldaz's expression darkened. "Nonsense! Rani would never harm anyone. Everyone in Burka has seen him enjoying himself with all of you. He had no reason to attack him."

"Well, maybe it was an accident," Malone reasoned. "Our point is, until we know for sure, we shouldn't make any rash decisions. We should at least hear Roxton's side of the story."

"Very well." The guards placed Roxton into a chair while Aldaz approached Roxton and stood in front of him. It took several calls of his name before Roxton acknowledged Aldaz's presence. "Tell me what happened here."

Roxton looked back down at his shaking hands and shook his head. "I-I don't know."

"Did you kill, Rani?"

"I don't know," he whispered.

Aldaz grabbed him by the shoulders causing Roxton to grunt in pain. "Did you kill him?!"

"Stop that! Can't you see he's injured? What are you thinking putting pressure on him?" Marguerite sat on her knees in front of Roxton and started checking his injuries. She glanced up too see Roxton staring back at her. Marguerite almost missed what he said because it was so softly spoken. "I-I might have killed him." He lowered his head on Marguerite's shoulder and shuddered. She slowly ran her hand over his back and tried to soothe him. She turned back to Aldaz. "Listen to me, please…I understand that you have no reason to trust us, but I know Roxton just like you know Rani. He's not capable of something like this. He didn't murder him. He had no reason to want to hurt him. Please, let us have some time alone with him. I can tend to his injuries and maybe we can find out from him what really happened."

"Please, Aldaz," Malone pleaded, "Roxton's a good man. Give him a chance."

Aldaz considered their words for a few moments before replying. "It will be as you wish. You may attend to your friend here. I will not allow him to be taken to the healer where his presence would cause more distress to my granddaughter. And I warn you, as soon as I leave I will place orders with the men outside that if you are caught trying to leave Burka that they are permitted to use whatever means necessary to stop you. When you are ready to speak to me, ask one of the men outside to send for me."

Malone nodded. "We understand, thank you."

The two guards and followed Aldaz out. Once they were gone, Marguerite grabbed Roxton's pack and dumped everything on the floor. Finding the first aid supplies, she started cleaning up the scrapes and scratches she found on his body. She worked in silence for a few moments before she called Malone over. "Go pour some water in that basin and bring it over here. I want you to clean his hands. Then we'll have to put his shoulder back in place."

Marguerite glanced worriedly at Roxton. Even after Aldaz left the room, he still hadn't spoken. Even as Malone finished bathing his hands, Roxton still continued to stare at them. Marguerite didn't like what Roxton's behavior told her. She didn't for a minute believe what the others did but it didn't change the fact that Roxton was acting guilty. In normal circumstances she would have joined the rest of the crowd and believed what the evidence was telling her, but in this case she couldn't do it. It went against everything she knew of John Roxton. It wasn't in character and she wouldn't allow him to take the punishment for something he couldn't have done. She had witnessed Roxton shoulder responsibility before, but this was far different. Knowing Roxton's past history, she could only hope that she and Malone would be able to prove his innocence and prevent another burden from weighing down Roxton's soul.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she motioned to Malone to get ready. "How do you want to do this?" he asked.

Marguerite considered his question for a few moments. "Help me lower him to the floor. He needs to lie on his back. Hold down his legs and his torso and make sure he doesn't squirm." Malone nodded and got in position. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Picking up Roxton's left arm, she made sure she held his wrist in a firm grasp. She placed her left foot on his chest and gave a sharp tug on his arm upwards until she felt it pop back in place. Then she slowly and gently lowered Roxton's arm to the ground. "Ok, that's done. Help him sit back up. I'll need to immobilize his arm so he doesn't do any damage to it while it's sore."

Even while going though a painful procedure with no anesthesia, Roxton still hadn't made a sound. After removing Roxton's shirt to change it into a fresh one, Malone and Marguerite found that he had several bruised ribs.

"What the hell happened here?"

"I don't know, Malone. But Roxton is the only one who has the answers and so help me, he's going to tell us."

After a few more minutes, they had wrapped Roxton's ribs, dressed him in a fresh shirt, and placed his left arm in a sling. Satisfied that all the injuries were tended to, Marguerite and Malone decided to get down to business. Marguerite placed the chair in front of Roxton and sat down while Malone remained standing next to her.

Marguerite took hold of both of Roxton's hands and looked him in the eyes. "John, we need you to talk to us. We can't help you unless we know what happened here." No reply. He continued to look blankly at Marguerite as if she wasn't there.

"Look," Malone spoke softly, "let's try something different. Last night you weren't feeling well so you left early. Tell us what happened after that."

Roxton's brow wrinkled in confusion. Marguerite took that as a sign that he was at least hearing what they were saying. "Go on, John."

"I came in here, took off my things, and went to sleep."

"That's it?" Marguerite asked.

Roxton nodded.

"Ok, well what happened when you woke up? Why was Rani here?" Malone questioned again.

"He told us last night, Malone," said Marguerite jumping in. "He said he was going to come check on Roxton. What happened when he got here, Roxton?"

Roxton shook his head. "I don't remember. I just remember being in pain. He had me pinned to the ground. I couldn't even breathe. I tried to find a way to get him off. I reached around and found my gun. And now he's dead…please, I don't know anymore." Roxton bowed his head and closed his eyes.

Marguerite patted one of Roxton's hands and used her other hand to rub his shoulder. "You don't remember anything else before that?"

Roxton shook his head in silence.

Something was bothering Marguerite. Neither man had a reason to want to fight each other. They were both the type to talk things out rather than to resort to violence right away. They also respected one another. It didn't make sense. Glancing down at one of Roxton's hands that she was holding she noticed his hands were bruised. He had fought back. She stood up and moved to Rani's body.

"Malone! Come here!"

Malone quickly moved to stand beside Marguerite. "What is it?"

"Look at him, Malone. Besides the gunshot, there isn't a scratch on him. I'm sure Rani is very strong, but there's no way he could do that kind of damage to Roxton and not have received some in return. Roxton would fight back and he did! His hands are covered in bruises. So why doesn't Rani look like he's been in a life and death struggle with Roxton?"

"What are you saying, Marguerite?"

Marguerite rushed back to Roxton. "John, tell me, was it Rani that you were fighting?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? Didn't you see his face?"

"I couldn't. My vision was blurry. I just saw a shape looming over me. I just assumed afterwards that it was Rani."

Marguerite shook her head. "No! We are not going to assume anything anymore. That boy," she said while pointing at Rani's body, "did not lay a hand on your body. I think you fought the real person who killed Rani and framed you."

"Marguerite, I don't mean to sound negative here, but that doesn't make sense. How could someone murder Rani in front of him without Roxton knowing about it?" Malone questioned. "Why wouldn't he be able to remember what happened? He would have seen the murderer do it. Why would they risk it?"

"Ok, ok, I admit there are some holes in the theory," Marguerite conceded. She was quiet for a few moments before she snapped her fingers. "What about this? Rani comes here to check on Roxton like he told us he would last night. The murderer follows him here and when he gets the chance, he knocks Roxton out. As Roxton starts regaining consciousness, the murder notices and can't risk Roxton seeing his face so tries to knock him out again. He kills Rani, plants the gun in Roxton's hand and flees the scene."

Malone seemed to consider it for a moment. "And what's Rani doing while Roxton is being beaten to a pulp? Watching?"

"Maybe he knocks Rani out first then goes to work on Roxton."

Malone shook his head. "I don't know, Marguerite, it doesn't seem to make any sense. Why doesn't Roxton remember anything?"

"Maybe he has temporary amnesia or maybe he's traumatized and he's blocking it out. I can't say. But it's possible right?"

"Well," Malone drawled out, "I guess. But Roxton remembers having his pistol in his hand before the gunshot went off."

"That's right. Damn it." Marguerite shook her head and sat down.

Malone continued looking around the room. "We're missing something, something important." He made his way over to where Roxton's pistol was lying on the ground and picked it up. Checking the magazine, he saw that there was a bullet missing. "No surprise there." Continuing to look around for a few moments, Malone stopped. "Hmmm. That's interesting."

Watching Malone kneel on the ground, Marguerite raised an eyebrow in surprise. She continued to watch him as he looked under pieces of furniture. Marguerite walked over and stood behind him. "What is it?"

"I can't find the cartridge casing yet Roxton's gun has been fired once."

Thoroughly confused, Marguerite helped Malone search. After turning the room inside out three times, the pair gave up.

"I don't understand," Marguerite said while wiping her forehead. "If he was shot in this room, there _must_ be a casing in here. Unless the murderer took it with him."

Malone shook his head, clearly excited. "No, there'd be no reason for him to do that. Don't you see what that means? Rani couldn't have been shot here! The murderer must have killed him somewhere else and then brought the body here. Yes! That must be it! Look around Marguerite, there's hardly any blood in this room! If Rani was shot here, it would be very obvious! That blood on Roxton is probably his own or from his scuffle with his attacker!"

"But what about the gunshot we heard? If Rani wasn't killed here, what did we hear?"

"Good point," said Malone as he nodded. "Maybe he used that shot to draw everyone's attention to the fake crime scene giving himself enough time to run away before we got here and Roxton's left with the smoking gun. Roxton was so highly disoriented he didn't even know what happened. It was the perfect frame-up!"

"Again, we have a problem," Marguerite disagreed. "You yourself said that Roxton's gun was only missing one bullet. Your theory involves two shots being fired."

"Ok, maybe he used one of the revolvers." Malone suggested. Making his way to the chair, Malone found Roxton's brace hanging on the chair Marguerite had previously vacated. Checking one Webley, he found all the chambers full. "That's one down." Reaching for the second, he was surprised to find the holster empty. "We're missing the other one, Marguerite."

"What?" Marguerite walked over and checked and sure enough, there was only one revolver. Turning to Roxton, she saw that he was watching them carefully. "Roxton, now this is very important. When you came in here, can you say for sure that you had both revolvers and your pistol with you?"

For the past few minutes, Roxton had listened to Marguerite and Malone discuss the possibility that he had been framed. Each time a new theory was passed over, it only confirmed his own dark thoughts. But after hearing that one of his revolvers was missing, he began to hope. "Yes," Roxton answered with much more feeling in his voice than before. "I distinctly remember taking off my brace and putting it on the chair and both of my Webleys were there. I also took my pistol off and put it on the table."

"Ok, this is good," Malone clapped his hands. "We're making progress."

Marguerite nodded her head in agreement. "Now all we have to do is find the missing revolver and we'll find our killer."

"Yes, exactly. Our problem is the guards on the door. I doubt they'll let us look around. I guess we'll have to talk to Aldaz and tell him what we've found out. I'll go tell the guards that we need to see him."

Marguerite and Roxton watched Malone walk out and could hear voices even through the closed door.

"Marguerite."

Hearing her name, she turned around to Roxton. She saw worry and concern etched into his features. "It's ok, John. We'll get you out of here."

"Promise me, Marguerite. If anything goes wrong, I want you and Malone to leave me here. I don't want you risking your lives for me."

If the situation wasn't as strained as it was, Marguerite might have screamed in frustration. She couldn't believe Roxton was sitting there worrying about her and Malone when his own life was on the line. She didn't know what the punishment was for murder in Burka, but she could only imagine and she wasn't about to promise to leave him to that fate. "Absolutely not and you should know better trying to make me promise a foolish thing like that!" Seeing him open his mouth to argue, she stopped him. "Forget it Roxton. I don't want to hear it!"

Roxton sighed but didn't bring up the subject again. He knew how stubborn Marguerite was and that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. At this point, he couldn't be sure what really happened. But whether or not he killed Rani, he was going to make sure that his friends didn't pay for his mistake. He made a promise to himself that they would make it out of Burka alive if it was the last thing he did.

Malone entered and closed the door behind him. "One of the guards went to get Aldaz. He'll be here in few minutes."

The three of them waited in silence for Aldaz to arrive. What took no more than ten minutes was an eternity for the group of friends. Having finally arrived, they could begin their explanation. Prior to Aldaz's arrival, Marguerite had agreed to let Malone do the talking. Malone had delicately suggested that Marguerite's passionate belief in Roxton's innocence might work against them in this case.

Impatient for the truth, Aldaz beat them to it. "What has your friend revealed?"

"Well," Malone began, "not much actually. But we've come up with a theory that might explain everything and prove that Roxton didn't kill Rani."

After nearly an hour, little headway had been made. It took several debates and smooth talking to be able to convince Aldaz that they had not merely hidden the missing revolver or the missing cartridge case. They even had to go as far as demonstrating how Roxton's pistol worked to prove that a shell should have been found at the scene of the crime. But after all was said and done, Aldaz was still distrustful.

"This is ridiculous!" Marguerite asserted emphatically. After spending all that time trying to show Aldaz reason, he still wouldn't listen. "We're telling you it was impossible for Roxton to have done this! Besides, Roxton had no reason to want to kill him. He liked him just as much as the rest of us!"

A stern face met their pleas. "That is not true. I spoke to Jun not long ago and I asked him if there was any ill will between your friend and Rani. Jun mentioned that last night Roxton had raised his voice in anger at Rani."

Inwardly sighing, Malone reluctantly conceded the point. It seemed the circumstances were highly against Roxton. It figured that the murderer chose to take advantage of Roxton's off day. "That's true," Malone answered, "but that was only because he wasn't feeling well. That's not reason enough to kill him."

Marguerite realized they were dealing with a very smart person. They had set up everything to make sure that fingers were pointed that Roxton. Even with the little reasonable doubt Malone and herself had brought into the mix, Marguerite could see that Aldaz was still inclined to believe Roxton was guilty. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Jun spoke to Rani early this morning before he came to see Roxton. Rani had expressed concern that Roxton might have been upset with him because he had not been able to show him the path in the hills as he had promised. I am suggesting that Rani came here and Roxton in his anger, killed him."

Marguerite growled in disgust. "Are you even listening to yourself? Rani was busy yesterday but he was going to help us today! Roxton wouldn't kill him right before he was going to help us."

"I only have your word on this."

The old man sighed and rubbed his face wearily. The day before he had been an active, older man full of spirit. Today's recent events, however, seemed to have aged Aldaz beyond his years. His spirit was broken and he was exhausted. He had a distraught granddaughter to care for, a young boy whom he hadn't had a chance yet to grieve, and another man's life in his hands. He didn't want the death of another to hang over Burka, but being the town elder also made him the magistrate and he couldn't escape his responsibilities. Rani's death had to be avenged and it was his duty to make sure justice was done.

"I will take your theory into consideration. However, Roxton will not be permitted to be free. As you yourselves said, you have no evidence. Only speculation. I am afraid that I cannot release him on your word alone. Until you bring me proof that shows without a doubt that your friend is innocent or bring me the true guilty party, there is nothing more that I can do."

Malone nodded. He hadn't expected Aldaz to let Roxton go so easily, but at least they had the chance to prove he was innocent. "We understand. We'll bring you whatever evidence you need."

"You will have two days and no more before I will be forced to make a decision. I am not willing to let this matter continue indefinitely and I believe two days is the maximum time I can allow before the people demand action to be taken. I am not doing this because I believe Roxton is innocent, but because when I make a decision I want it made with a clear conscience. One way or another, Rani will be avenged."

Malone and Marguerite both thanked Aldaz before he called for the guards outside. "I will give you a few moments alone. I suggest you use the time wisely for I cannot promise you will have more in the future."

Roxton rose to his feet seeing the guards enter the cabin. Aldaz was speaking softly to them, probably giving them orders on where to keep him. Roxton was resigned to his fate, but he would make sure his friends didn't share it.

Turning to Malone and Marguerite, he smiled. "I want to thank you for what you are both doing for me. Just in case it doesn't all work out in the end, thanks for trying."

"Don't talk like that, Roxton. We'll get you out of here." Marguerite smiled and hoped it was enough to make him believe it.

Malone nodded his head. "Yeah, stay positive. You can count on us."

Roxton couldn't help the rush of feelings he felt at the moment. Everything was against him and it would have been easy for both of them to believe he had done it, yet they hadn't doubted him for a minute. They were both fighting for him, believing in him. He had been convinced that history had repeated itself, but his friends had stuck by him and gave him hope.

"Be careful. The person who really did this has the advantage. Don't let your guard down. Look after each other and stay safe. If I can't make it out alive I at least want you both to make it out." He reached out and gave Marguerite a brief hug and gripped Malone's shoulder. Malone smiled and patted him on the back.

Marguerite and Malone watched him leave with a sadness in their hearts.

"We have to save him, Malone. We have to."

Malone reached over and clasped Marguerite's hand in his. "Don't worry, Marguerite. We'll get justice for Roxton" he looked at the body of the young man, "and for Rani."

_End Scene I_

**A/N: Next part coming on Monday! **


	5. Act II, Scene II

_**Scene II: M&M Are on the Case**_

After Roxton had left, Malone and Marguerite quickly got down to business. Whatever differences they had in the past were forgotten as they both focused on the task of exonerating their friend.

They had a time limit and every moment was crucial.

"The first thing we need to do is find the real place Rani was killed," Marguerite suggested.

"I thought we were going to try to find Roxton's gun?" Malone asked. "We agreed that if we found out who was hiding it we'd find the killer."

"Yes, but be realistic. The murderer has had plenty of time to ditch the revolver if he hasn't already. Besides, even if he hasn't, once he realizes what we are looking for it won't hold onto it. We have seen he is smart enough to frame Roxton, I doubt he is stupid enough to make the mistake of holding onto something that can be used against him. And the gun is small enough to be concealed anywhere. Also, if we find out where Rani was killed we might be able to provide Roxton with an alibi."

Malone nodded. "I suppose you're right. Where do you suggest we start?"

"Well, I've been thinking about this," Marguerite began. "We both heard only one shot yet we know that there had to have been two. One where the real murder took place and the one we heard coming from the direction of Roxton's cabin. So what does that suggest to you?"

"Well, either the murderer managed to muffle the shot or that he put enough distance between himself and anyone who might be able to hear a gunshot."

"Yes, exactly. I'm more inclined to believe the second option. We already searched inside and found nothing. He did not drag Rani's body inside, the tracks would be obvious. Chances are he did not carry him the entire way. Let's spread out and see if we find anything. If Rani's body was really moved here, we should find some evidence."

Malone and Marguerite split up and started searching the immediate area surrounding Roxton's cabin. There had been a lot of activity there that morning after the gunshot so any footprints in the immediate vicinity would be useless to them. Widening their search, they spread out using Roxton's cabin as the center of their search.

"Here," Malone shouted, "I've got some staggered foot prints that look fairly recent. They don't seem like a normal set of tracks to me."

Hearing Malone's findings, Marguerite ran over to join him. "Excellent! He must have come through here carrying Rani. Probably thought it would attract less attention than dragging him. Let's follow and see where the trail leads."

It wasn't a very difficult trail to follow. Apparently the murderer didn't find it necessary to cover his tracks. Only a few minutes of following the trail, they saw a change. "Look," Marguerite said pointing at the ground, "those are drag marks. They're coming from outside of town. He must have dragged Rani's body up until this point and then carried him from here the rest of the way because he was getting closer into town and didn't want to risk being seen."

Malone nodded in agreement as he continued walking. They both continued to follow the drag marks until they reached the outer wall of town. They were both surprised to see that the tracks led right to the gates of town and right past the guards on duty. It was no surprise that no one had heard a gunshot. The killer had made sure that he had killed Rani outside town and then brought his body back in. But how could he have brought the body through the gates without anyone noticing? Someone would have noticed a man covered in blood carrying Rani's body, so how did he manage to get by so far without being caught?

"Excuse me," Marguerite began as she approached one of the guards on duty, "are these gates closed at night?"

The guard shook his head, "No madame, the gates are only closed in times of attack. The doors are too large and heavy to continually open and shut everyday. However, the town is well protected, and at night the guards are doubled to make sure people do not enter undetected."

"And no one left or entered the town last night?"

"No madame," the guard replied.

"I see, thank you." Marguerite nodded her head and was about to walk away before Malone stopped her.

"Just a second." He turned back to the guard, "Did anything unusual happen early this morning? Out of the ordinary?"

The guard shook his head. "We had to fight off two or three raptors but that is not unusual. When they get desperate for food they sometimes venture too close to town and we have to scare them away."

"Thanks."

The guard returned back to his post as Marguerite and Malone continued to follow the tracks away from town.

"The only thing I can think of," Malone began, "is that he used the raptors as a diversion to get Rani's body into town while the guards were distracted."

"I don't know, raptors? It seems the more we learn, the more unlikely…" Marguerite let her words trail off as the pair finally came across the end of the tracks. They could only hope that the killer's first mistake of leaving tracks to follow would be followed by more. He had been smart up until that point, but as well as his plan had worked up until that point, it had to have been thrown together at the last minute in order to take advantage of Roxton's presence. That gave Malone and Marguerite an advantage.

"All right," Malone said, "this has to be the place. Let's take a look around."

It only took them a few moments of searching to find what they were looking for. They found fresh blood on the ground and not more than a few feet away they found the missing cartridge casing.

Marguerite heatedly cursed as she knelt down to pick up the important piece of evidence. "Look how close he was when he fired on him. The bastard must have surprised him. Rani was too smart to let someone with a weapon get so close to him."

Malone nodded. "Either that or Rani was expecting someone."

"You think he was meeting someone out here?"

Malone shrugged. "It's possible. Why else would he leave Burka in the middle of the night?"

"I suppose it is a possibility. I wonder how he got out here without the guards noticing him." Taking a final look around, Marguerite was satisfied they hadn't missed anything. They were making progress and hoped they would be able to free Roxton before long. "Let's head back to the town."

Walking back into the town, Marguerite and Malone were surprised to see Jun about to enter Roxton's cabin.

"Looking for something, Jun?" Marguerite questioned.

Jun, slightly startled, turned around to face Malone and Marguerite. "Yes, I came to speak to both of you. A group came to retrieve Rani's body. If you look you may see them making their way through the town. Aldaz and I both considered Rani as family so we have made the necessary preparations for his burial."

Sure enough, Marguerite and Malone could see the people of Burka gathered in the streets to pay their final respects as Rani made his final walk through the town.

"We're very sorry your loss, Jun. Rani was very special and even though we only knew him a short time, we know he will be missed." Marguerite nodded her agreement at Malone's softly spoken words.

Jun bowed his head in gratitude. "Indeed, Rani was very dear to all in Burka. His absence will be felt by all." He spoke calmly and quietly, but Jun still couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice. Silent for a few moments, he considered his words very carefully. "I have spoken to Aldaz and he has told me that he has given you two days to prove your friend is innocent."

"Yes," Marguerite said, "that's right." She sent a worried glance at Malone. Would he try to stop them? If he believed just as strongly in Roxton's guilt as Aldaz, then he might cause trouble.

Malone seemed to understand what was running through Marguerite's mind. "We know that you believe Roxton is guilty, but we know he isn't a killer. All we want is the chance to prove it to everyone else."

"On the contrary," said Jun calmly, "I believe in Roxton's innocence just as you both do."

"You do?" said the pair in unison. Out of everything Marguerite and Malone had learned that morning, Jun's revelation still shocked them.

"Why the sudden change of heart, Jun?" Marguerite asked.

"There are several reasons," Jun began. "Aldaz has related to me your previous discussion. There is also the fact that you are both still carrying your weapons but you have yet to use them. The moment you found your friend the both of you could have tried to take him and leave the town through force. Yet you both have not traveled down that path and are trying to use peaceful methods to setting your friend free.

"Now it is highly possible Roxton is guilty and is manipulating both of you, but I believe that _you_ believe he is innocent. And that being the case, I would like to offer my assistance in anyway that may be of service to you both. If Roxton is truly guilty, then there will be no harm done. But if he is not, I will hate myself forever for not taking the opportunity to find the true killer and making sure Rani was avenged!"

"Well," Malone began as he looked at Marguerite who only shrugged in response, "I guess we could use another helping hand."

"Good. Have you learned anything new?"

Malone had just opened his mouth when Marguerite gave him a slight nudge with her elbow.

"No, not yet, but we are hopeful we will find something to clear Roxton's name." Marguerite answered.

"Indeed, I am hopeful as well. How may I help?"

Marguerite glanced at Malone just to make sure he understood what she was trying to do. "Well," he began, "you can begin by asking around the town to see if people have seen anything suspicious since last night. Anything that might help us find out who the real killer is. Anything else, Marguerite?" He asked glancing back at Marguerite.

She shook her head, "No, that's it for now. We will make our own inquiries and see what we can find out."

"Très bien. I will begin immediately. If you have need for anything, let me know."

Marguerite and Malone both thanked Jun and watched him walk away. "Let's go," Marguerite said as she walked into the town.

"Go where?" Malone asked.

"To the midday meal of course!" Seeing the look of confusion on Malone's face, Marguerite sighed. "This is the perfect opportunity to search for our murderer. If everyone at town is gathered in one place, we can ask around to see who would benefit the most from Rani's death or if there were people who wouldn't mind seeing him dead."

"The guy just died, Marguerite. I doubt anyone will volunteer that information, especially to a pair of strangers who are friends with the man they think is guilty of murder."

"One step at a time, Malone. That's why it's called investigating!" Rolling her eyes, Marguerite hooked her arm through Malone's and started to pull him in the right direction.

Arriving at the midday meal, Marguerite and Malone took a seat in the background. Not only because they were friends with the man the entire town thought was a murderer, but because it was a better place to observe everyone from. After chatting with a few people, Marguerite had to concede that Malone had made a good point previously. The way the people of Burka described Rani, he was a saintly young man that nobody had reason to kill. Obviously, this was not the case.

Marguerite sighed and shook her head. "We're not making very much progress. We need to narrow this down to a specific group of suspects. The entire town of Burka is too big to eliminate one by one. I think we need to start focusing on the people who actually knew Rani. What do you think, Malone?"

Malone shrugged. "Could be. In books the killer is always the last person you'd expect. You know, the best friend kills the victim over a woman, money, or power, something like that."

"Tell me something," Marguerite said as she leaned over towards him, "how does this feel?"

"Ow!" Malone grabbed his arm and rubbed the spot where Marguerite had just pinched him. "What'd you do that for?"

"Good! I wanted to make sure you were awake and in the _real_ world, Malone. This isn't one of your dime novels. There are hundreds of people if not more in Burka. Let's get some more facts before we finger people based on stories that aren't worth any more than the paper they are printed on."

Marguerite had been using their time to observe Aku. She had noticed he hadn't come to eat. Instead he was weaving his way in and out of groups, talking to them briefly and moving on. In and of itself, this behavior would not have struck her odd but she remembered what Rani had told them all on the day they first met Aku. Rani described him as an outcast, not one very likely to be very sociable. She also remembered his behavior on the previous night at the party and decided to keep an eye on him. Marguerite looked away as she noticed Malone standing up. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to some of the people and see what I can find out, then find Aldaz to let him know what we've found so far. Maybe I can get him to be more sympathetic to our side."

Marguerite nodded. "All right."

Once Malone left, Marguerite turned back to her observations. However, in that short amount of time she was distracted by Malone, she had missed Aku leaving. She barely caught a glimpse of his back as he turned the corner into one of Burka's streets.

Marguerite quickly glanced through the people trying to find Malone but met with no luck. She knew she should find him first, but the more time she wasted the more time Aku had to himself doing who knew what. Resolving herself, Marguerite quickly left the town center and followed the same path Aku had taken.

She realized from the direction they were going that they were traveling towards the outskirts of the town.

Towards the area where their own cabins were.

Where Roxton's cabin was.

Quickening her pace, Marguerite thought she heard footsteps behind her.

Turning around, the only thing she saw was a glimpse of the hand that rendered her unconscious.

XOXOXOXO

Sitting in a cell by himself, Roxton had nothing to do but stare at the walls and think. He wished he could be doing something more to find the person who murdered Rani and had him locked up, but it was out of his hands. All he could do was rely on Marguerite and Malone to free him. He trusted them to do their best but so far the situation was looking grim. All they had was pure speculation and that wasn't going to be enough to save his life.

Hearing a commotion outside, Roxton rose to his feet and raced towards the window. He could only see a large crowd go by but couldn't find out what was happening. Turning away from the window he saw the guard who had been assigned to watch him rush outside. He returned in a few minutes.

"What's happened?" Roxton asked.

The guard sat down and was quiet for a few moments. He seemed to be contemplating whether or not to say anything. Roxton's heart jumped into his throat as he gripped the bars of his cell tightly. "Please," he heard himself croak.

"Tu amiga was found unconscious in the street. They are taking her to the healer."

"Marguerite! Is she all right? Is she hurt?"

The guard shrugged his shoulders as he continued his impassive silence.

Roxton curled his fists in frustration and paced in his cell. "If you are not going to find out how my friend is, I demand to see her myself!"

The guard shook his head. "You are not permitted to leave."

"Then I want to talk to Aldaz! I cannot just sit here not knowing how she is. Please!"

The guard met Roxton's eyes for a few moments before he rose to his feet. "Very well." He returned within a few minutes and once again sat in his chair. "I have sent your message."

Roxton nodded his head in gratitude and then began pacing in his cell. He absentmindedly rubbed his shoulder as he was lost in thought. The sling Marguerite had made for him lay forgotten on the bed in his cell where he had thrown it in his frustration. Already his friends were in danger. He had warned them to be careful but everyone in this town was a potential murderer and there was no way they could guard themselves continually. Until they could figure out the guilty party, Marguerite and Malone both had the chance of ending up just like Rani. It was not going to happen if Roxton had a chance to prevent it. He had already resolved to confess to the murder himself if it meant Marguerite and Malone getting out of town safely.

_End Scene II_

**A/N:** **I just wanted to say thank you for those of you who have reviews so far, I appreciate it. Some of you have made some guesses, but all I can say is it's very early and you might be surprised by the end!  
**

** Look for the next part on Monday!**_  
_


	6. Act II, Scene III

_**Scene III: On the Right Track**_

Malone had been filling Aldaz in on what they had learned in the jungle when a guard rushed up to them.

"Sir," he huffed as he bowed deeply, "his friend was found hurt in the street. They have taken her to Maia."

Before Aldaz could reply Malone immediately jumped in. "Is Marguerite all right? What happened to her?"

"There were signs of an attack, but that is all."

Malone gritted his teeth as he followed the guard and Aldaz to the healer. Malone knew they had made progress but obviously they were on the right track if the murderer would risk revealing himself to harm Marguerite. He should have known better than to split up and leave Marguerite alone. She could handle herself yes, but it was hard to defend yourself against an unknown enemy. Malone sent up a few prayers that Marguerite wasn't badly hurt as they approached the healer's home.

Malone didn't have to worry too long before he heard Marguerite's voice all the more clearer the closer he got.

"…fine. How many times do I have to tell you? What are you lot looking at? Haven't you ever seen a woman taking a nap before?"

Malone and Aldaz entered the house and made their way through the crowd to find Marguerite trying to get up from a bed and a determined older woman keeping her from rising. "In the middle of the street? You are not fooling anyone. You will stay there until I deem you fit to leave."

Seeing Malone, Marguerite tried to get up again but found the same surprisingly strong arm push her back down. The healer shook her head and made her way to Aldaz. "Una mujer loca," she muttered to herself.

Without her there, Marguerite sat up without opposition. "Finally!"

Malone sat down next to her bed. "How are you, Marguerite?"

"Much better without restraints." Marguerite rose to her feet only to find her head swim and her vision hampered by spots dancing in front of her eyes. She felt steady hands guide her gently back down to the bed. "Thanks," she said as she took a deep breath to steady the nausea that came out of nowhere. _Classic signs of a concussion_, she thought to herself, _just what I needed right now._ Opening her eyes, she saw Malone's worried face. "I stood up too fast," she offered but could tell by his skeptical look that he didn't believe it.

She was about to try standing again when a guard entered and went to talk to Aldaz. She saw them both glance over in her direction which she deduced meant they were either talking about her or Roxton. "Malone, go see what they're talking about."

Malone nodded his head and made his way over just as the guard was leaving. "Problem, Aldaz?"

Aldaz sighed. "Roxton has heard your friend was hurt and now he is making demands to see either her or myself. I am on my way to talk to him now."

"Can I come with you? He's probably very worried and I can let him know Marguerite's not seriously hurt."

"Very well."

It only took Aldaz and Malone a few minutes to reach Burka's jail. It was a relative term as it seemed that Burka didn't have too many citizens that needed solitary confinement. It was a small building adjacent to the guards' barracks with a few barred rooms inside.

Approaching Roxton's cell, Malone couldn't help but sigh when he saw Roxton sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. He wished this mess could have happened to someone other than Roxton. Having heard footsteps, Roxton looked up. Malone could see the stress of recent events had taken his toll on him. Having nothing to do but sit and worry, Roxton looked like he had aged ten years in just a few hours.

"Malone, how is she?"

Malone reached through the bars and put a comforting arm on his uninjured shoulder. "Don't worry, Roxton, she's fine. She's already conscious and making the healer regret she let her inside her home. Just a bump on the head, that's all." He smiled and tried to alleviate Roxton's worry but he could see his face had turned hard. "We'll find who did this to you and who hurt Marguerite. Don't worry, Roxton."

Roxton nodded. "Thank you, Malone. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to talk to Aldaz alone."

"Sure, if that's…" _Alone? _Malone thought to himself, _What could he possibly have to say to Aldaz that he wouldn't want me to hear? Unless…he wouldn't dare!_ "Oh no you don't, Roxton! I won't let you do it!"

Roxton, startled at Malone's sudden outburst, raised an eyebrow. "Won't let me do what, Malone?"

Malone turned to Aldaz. "Would it be possible for me to have a few minutes alone with Roxton?"

Aldaz glanced between the two and saw that both of them were now angry. "Yo no se, it would not be very wise right now."

"It'll just take a minute, you can have the guard stand outside if you like."

Considering it for a few moments, Aldaz shrugged his shoulders and relented. "Cinco minutos, no mas."

"Thank you."

As soon as the door was closed, Malone rounded on Roxton. "Did you really think I'd let you turn yourself in for a crime you didn't commit? And what do you think Marguerite would do once she found out? If you weren't already sentenced to death, she'd kill you!"

"Look, Malone, I was only-"

"No! I don't care how you justify it. Marguerite and I are adults and we chose to stay here and help an innocent friend who was accused of a crime he didn't commit. Don't push us away now. This is a time when you need your friends the most."

Roxton shook his head. "Don't you see, Malone? He already had the opportunity to hurt Marguerite. The next time he might not stop at a blow to the head. If confessing will save you both then I won't hesitate."

"How dare you?"

Roxton almost had to strain to hear his words, but he heard them. "Excuse me?"

"I said, how dare you? What makes you think your life is worth any less than ours? If Marguerite or I were in that cell you know damn well you wouldn't just leave us there and walk away. How dare you assume that we would even consider doing the same to you?"

"This is different, Malone. I-"

"No. I'm not going to let you continue thinking that what this situation needs is a foolish self-sacrifice. Now I'm sorry this happened to you and I'm sorry that Rani is dead, but it can't be helped. If I could I'd switch places with you but I can't. You'd probably have gotten me out of there already."

Roxton smiled and shook his head. "I have faith in you and Marguerite."

Malone placed his hand on Roxton's shoulder and gave it a heartening squeeze. "Well then let us do what we set out to do. We'll get you out, don't worry."

Roxton nodded. "Just be careful. Please."

"We will. Marguerite will be even more motivated to find who did this if only to return the blow to the head and then some." Malone gave Roxton one more encouraging smile before he walked out the door. Once outside, only grim determination could be seen on his face.

It was a close call. _Good thing Marguerite sent me over there, _he thought. Marguerite would be furious when she heard what Roxton had been planning on doing. But she needed to know. Half their day was already gone. Once tomorrow night came, Roxton's fate would be sealed. They had to move faster if they wanted to set Roxton free. So far the killer had been a step ahead of them each time. That had to change.

Malone quickly made his way back to the healer and filled Marguerite in on what happened.

"Damn the man! I should have known he'd try something stupid like being noble at a time like this." Marguerite muttered a few things under her breath that Malone didn't catch and began to gather her things.

"Should you be getting up?"

"Maybe not, but I've done a lot of things I should not have before. We don't have time to waste. We have a murderer to catch and a thick-headed man to save. Let's go."

Marguerite raised an arm, which Malone took to help raise her to her feet.

Making their way outside, Malone checked to make sure Marguerite was managing with her concussion. He could tell by the slight grimace on her face that she was in pain, but she seemed steady on her feet. He turned back to look around the streets that were crowded with people going about their daily business. Malone sighed. So many people to rule out, so little time. "So," Malone began, "at this point we have a lot of circumstantial evidence and no suspects."

Marguerite gave Malone a small smile. "Oh, I don't know about that Malone. I have a pretty good idea of where to start."

"Oh?" Malone asked. "You have a suspect?'

Marguerite nodded her head and wished she hadn't when it made the pounding in her skull worse. "Yes, I do. Shall we go have a talk with him?"

"All right," Malone said as he began to follow Marguerite, "and how did you find this mystery suspect?"

"A little birdie told me," Marguerite replied with a grin, "after he knocked me out."

Malone's jaw dropped in shock. "You know who did this to you and you didn't think this information was worth sharing with me? Well, who was it?"

Marguerite rolled her eyes. "Calm down, I didn't see him. I barely had the chance to see knuckles speeding at my face before I went down. _But_, I was following Aku towards Roxton's cabin when I lost him. It's not a leap in logic to assume he was the one who did it."

"Oh," Malone said as his face fell, "well I guess not. But just because you were following him doesn't mean he did it. It could have been anyone. The real murderer could have seen you in the streets alone and known it was the perfect opportunity to send us a message."

"I know, but most of the town was having lunch together. While I'm not ruling out the possibility of someone else, the odds are against Aku right now. And if it wasn't him, he can start by explaining to me why he was heading for Roxton's cabin."

After asking a few people in town, they found out where Aku's home was and went to pay him a visit. Marguerite knocked on the door and turned to Malone. "Follow my lead."

The door opened revealing a disgruntled and bruised Aku.

"What the hell happened to you?" Marguerite asked.

Aku's brow darkened as he looked the pair of them over.

Malone cleared his throat. "Can we come in?"

Aku opened the door completely and went back inside leaving them on the doorstep.

Marguerite scoffed. "How can we resist such a gracious welcome?"

They walked inside and found Aku sitting at a table and gestured for them to join him.

"Please, sit."

Marguerite had a closer look at Aku as she and Malone sat down. Since the last time she saw him, Aku's face was now sporting several bruises and a split lip while his hands were bruised and scratched up. "Last time I saw you, you were looking healthier."

Aku nodded. "I was attacked not long after you were."

"Who attacked you?" Malone asked.

"Jun."

"Jun? Why would he attack you?"

"Yo no se. Shortly after the commotion of Miss Krux being attacked, I was walking home when Jun stepped in front of me blocking my path. When he did not move I tried to go around him, but he started shouting that I was speaking ill of Rani while his body was not yet cold in the ground. Then he started attacking me. I had no choice but to fight back."

Marguerite scoffed. "You expect us to believe this? Next you'll say you weren't heading to Roxton's cabin before you decided to attack me."

Aku bestowed a rare smile on them after hearing her words. "Of course not."

"So what you're saying is," Malone asked, "that you had nothing to do with Marguerite's injury."

"Oui."

Marguerite crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. "Even if I were to believe that, that still doesn't explain why you were heading towards Roxton's cabin. Leave something behind after you framed him, perhaps?"

Aku appeared confused. "I was not going to his cabin."

"I was following you. That's where you were headed!"

"That may have been the general direction, but that was not my final destination. I was coming to find both of you. To talk."

Marguerite scoffed. "Likely story."

"We were both at lunch, why didn't you talk to us there?" Malone asked.

Aku shrugged, "I did not see you there so I went looking."

"And just what exactly did you want to talk to us about?" Marguerite said with obvious skepticism.

"This has been an unusual day for me. I wake up to find a childhood friend dead, I get attacked in the streets for no reason, and then I come home to find this." Aku reached behind him and placed something on the table in front of him.

"Son of a bitch," Malone breathed out as he reached for Roxton's missing Webley. "Where did you find this?"

"I found it here. Rani's killer is doing to me what he has done to Roxton. I am being made to look guilty."

Marguerite reached over and took the gun from Malone. Opening the chamber, she saw there was a bullet missing. "So this is what you wanted to talk to us about?"

Aku shook his head. "No, I did not find this until after my encounter with Jun. I was coming to offer my help."

"And why would you want to help?" Malone asked. "From what Rani himself told us, you two weren't the very best of friends."

"For the longest time I was not able to forgive him for betraying me, but now that he is dead, I have realized what a fool I have been for all these years. I wanted to make amends for my actions by helping to put his soul at peace."

"Uh huh," Marguerite said with obvious skepticism.

"Je sais, je sais, it looks bad. But I did find this gun here. I had nothing to do with this mess! Let me prove it to you!"

"And how will you do that?" Malone asked.

"I can help you. I know these people better having lived here my entire life. And they treat me a una espectro, a ghost, and I can find information that you may not."

Marguerite turned to Malone. "That's what I love about this place, _everyone_ wants to help!"

"Uh, sure," Malone began, "find out what you can. For now, we have some other things to check out so we need to be going."

"So _lovely_, chatting with you," Marguerite added before they rose and left.

Back in the streets, Malone sighed. "Looks like we're back at square one."

"What are you talking about?" Marguerite snapped. "If anything, he's more of a suspect now than he was before!"

"He's being framed. He gave us the gun back, how can he be a suspect?"

Marguerite shook her head. "You are so gullible, Malone. It's a wonder you've survived to live this long. We only have his _word_ that he's being framed. Everything points to him!"

"Like what?"

"First of all, we know that Aku didn't like Rani. Aku had plenty of reasons to resent him. Secondly, he has the missing gun in his possession. He knows we're getting close to him so he tells us he _found_ it, and then the suspicion is off him, as simple as that. Thirdly, I was following _him_ when he suddenly disappears and I get knocked out!"

"I don't know," Malone said, "we don't have any proof and I'm not entirely convinced it was him. Someone might be framing him and we'd be playing right into the murderer's hands. We still have so many holes in our theory."

"We're running out of time to save Roxton and if we don't find Rani's killer another innocent person is going to die at his hands! Why are you so quick to take everyone at their word? Don't be naïve, Malone!"

Malone's brow darkened. "And why are you so distrustful? I want to save Roxton just as much as you do, Marguerite, believe me! But if we go around being suspicious and counting everything everyone tells us as lies, it won't get us anywhere and we'll never catch the killer in time. I know we have to treat everyone as a possible suspect, but we can't stick another innocent person in jail just to get Roxton free. Sometimes you have to have a little trust in people."

Marguerite scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't lived this long by trusting people. I've always depended on the one person I could count on, myself."

Malone frowned as he learned something that helped him understand Marguerite a little better. "I'm sorry you've had to live your life that way. But you should know that you can trust me, and the rest of us for that matter. We're your friends and you can count on us."

Marguerite sighed and lowered her arms to her hips. Giving Malone a small shrug of the shoulders in the way of a truce, they started walking.

Malone eyed Roxton's Webley. "You know, it's too bad Challenger isn't here, he could probably lift some fingerprints off this thing."

"Don't be ridiculous, Malone. That has changed hands several times, besides even if Challenger were here, we don't have the right equipment at our disposal. Besides, there are still plenty of things we need to figure out," Marguerite said determinedly. "We still need to figure out how the killer lured Rani outside the town's walls without anyone noticing. I think we should split up and try to find what we can."

Malone nodded. "We'll meet back for dinner. And Marguerite?"

She stopped walking and turned to face him. "Yes?"

"Be careful, will you?"

Marguerite raised an eyebrow. "I am always careful, you just worry about yourself."

Malone shook his head in bemusement as he heard Marguerite mutter under her breath. "Roxton's barely gone…already giving me orders…probably his idea…"

Malone set off in the opposite direction while Marguerite headed to the market place and started chatting with some of the people doing some last minute trading before dinner. As she was talking to one woman at a stand she noticed an older man sitting in a rocking chair looking intently at her. Marguerite excused herself from the woman and made her way over to him.

"Hello, my name is Marguerite Krux. I was wondering if you might be able to help me."

The older man continued to rock in his chair and nodded. "I know who you are and I know what you are looking for."

"You do?"

"You are trying to prove your friend's innocence, yes?"

Marguerite nodded. "Yes, that's right. Can you help me?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, do you know why anyone would want to kill Rani? Have you noticed anyone who had a problem with him?"

The older man shook his head. "I did not know him well enough to judge such matters."

Marguerite sighed. "I see. Well, I don't suppose you know a way that Rani or the person who killed him could get out of Burka without the guards seeing them?"

The old man sat silently for a few moments, the only sound between them was the squeaking of his chair. "Très intéressant."

"What's interesting?"

"There is one way out of Burka that would not require passing through the front gates. It was built long ago not after its first being established. Burka was facing its first war against a formidable enemy. The outer walls were breached forcing everyone to seek shelter behind the inner walls. The siege lasted weeks and food was running low on both sides. Luckily the enemy decided to retreat allowing our people to come and rebuild the defenses before they came back. However, in order to prevent such a thing from occurring, the town decided to build a tunnel leading from underneath the center of town that opens up outside town. In case Burka is ever attacked again, the women and children will be able to leave and seek shelter in the hills while our people may be able to leave to replenish supplies or retreat if Burka were ever to fall."

Marguerite listened to the old man with great interest and couldn't believe her luck in stumbling upon this piece of information. "Tell me, is this tunnel still standing?"

"Yes, it is. Burka has had many wars but we have not had cause to use the tunnel in many generations. However, every few years it is inspected to make sure that it has not collapsed."

"And everyone in town knows about this tunnel?"

The man nodded. "Yes, of course."

After Marguerite was able to get a few more details out of the older man about the tunnel's precise location, she thanked him and left him in peace in his rocking chair. Marguerite headed to the center of town. As much as she wanted to go looking for the tunnel, she promised she would meet Malone at dinner. She hoped he'd show up soon and with some useful information. With a possible means of exiting Burka, now all that was left was to find out why Rani would want to leave the town in the middle of the night. All the evidence seemed to point to the fact that he was meeting someone out there and that he knew his killer. The question was, who was Rani expecting?

_End Scene III  
End Act II_

**A/N: Next part is coming on Monday so stay tuned! **


	7. Act III, Scene I

**Act III: The Truth Finally Comes Out**

_**Scene I: Laying a Trap**_

Malone was walking through Burka talking to different people trying to find out any information that might be useful but was unsuccessful. He was walking by the healer's home when he heard someone calling after him. He turned and saw Maia waving at him to come in.

"Bonjour! How is your friend feeling?"

Malone came in and followed Maia into her kitchen. "She's doing much better thanks."

"Would you like something to drink?" Maia asked with a smile as she pointed to the table.

Malone smiled as he picked up a cup from the table. "Thank you very much." As he was about to put the cup to his lips, Maia snapped it out of his hands.

"Dios mios! I am so sorry, I should have been more careful. You do not want to be drinking that. Here, have some of this instead. It is a tea."

Malone shook off his shock and took the offered tea. "Thank you, this is delicious. Just out of curiosity what would have happened to me if I had drank some of that other stuff?"

"Why you most likely would have died!"

Malone's eyebrows rose as he realized how close his encounter was with death. "Do you regularly offer poison to visitors?" Malone asked with a smile.

Maia chuckled as she put the cup off to the side. "It is not a poison. I was preparing a sleeping draught."

"I know some people have trouble sleeping, but putting them to sleep permanently seems to be going a little far."

Maia refilled his cup with more tea as she sat back down. "If taken properly there is no harm done."

Malone's curiosity was peaked. "Tell me more…"

XOXOXO

Marguerite was lucky; she didn't have to wait very long before she saw Malone running towards her. Huffing and puffing, he maneuvered Marguerite to a more secluded area. It was very obvious he had some important information he had to share with her.

"I…know why…Roxton can't…remember anything…" Malone said in between pants.

"Catch your breath first," Marguerite said as she gave him a drink from her canteen.

"Thanks," he said after a long drink. After a few moments, he felt much better and ready to continue.

"All right, now let's have it. What have you found out?"

"Remember we wondered why Roxton couldn't remember anything that happened the morning Rani was killed? We wrote it off as temporary amnesia or shock and dropped it. But I've just found out something that makes me think otherwise. I think he was drugged!"

Marguerite's eyebrows rose. "Drugged? But that would mean the killer would have had to have drugged Roxton hours before the actual killing took place. That would mean that Roxton wasn't a convenient scapegoat, the killer planned for him to take the rap from the beginning!"

"Yes, exactly. So much planning went into this and so far the killer has covered most of his tracks. But he only had a limited amount of time to take advantage of the fact that we were in town to put his plan into action. Anyways, by chance I happened to be talking to Maia while she was preparing some medicine for a patient of hers. After nearly killing myself by accidentally drinking some of it, I got her to tell me more about it."

"And?" Marguerite asked impatiently, "What did she say?"

Malone held up his hand, "Hold on a minute, I'm getting there. She said that when a combination of local herbs are mixed together, they come together to make a remedy they call tiro addormentato."

Marguerite frowned. "A sleeping draught? That's it? But Roxton has memory loss, what does that have to do with anything?"

Malone smiled. "Well I didn't connect it at first. A possible side affect of taking too much of this sleeping draught is memory loss, but I almost found out the hard way that if a certain limit is passed, your sleep will be permanent if you catch my drift. Roxton was very lucky that he wasn't killed along with Rani."

Marguerite's face reflected the range of feeling she went through in a few short seconds; focus, concentration, amazement, and anger. "Very lucky indeed," Marguerite replied quietly. "Well, at least we know now that the killer has made one mistake and it won't be long before he messes up again.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it. If you were planning to frame someone for murder, would you go out of your way to drug them and then leave them around to prove their innocence and possibly implicate you in the process? The plan was probably to make it look like Rani and Roxton killed each other and then there would have been no questions asked."

Malone was nodding absentmindedly as he listened to Marguerite. "That makes sense. So since Roxton obviously didn't die, he chose the wrong time to regain consciousness. He must have woken up in the process of the killer staging the crime scene and they fought each other. Of course, Roxton would be highly disoriented from the drugs in his system and didn't know who he was fighting."

Marguerite frowned. She had that small nagging feeling that made her feel uneasy. It had never been so hard for her to get into someone's mindset and reason out their decisions. So far each time she had thought she had learned to understand the killer, they would learn something new that would throw her off course.

Malone seemed to sense her doubt and voiced his own concerns. "What I want to know is why he didn't just kill Roxton as he started to regain consciousness. Then he wouldn't have had to deviate from his original plan."

Marguerite shook her head in slight frustration. "I'm not sure. Half the things he has done so far haven't made a lot of sense. Maybe he panicked or he didn't have enough time before we showed up."

"I guess."

"Did Maia say how long it takes for the effects of the sedative to kick in?"

Malone sighed wearily. "She told me it all depended on the dosage. Maia explained that although this sleeping draught could be used to work immediately as a fast active sedative it was risky because a lethal dose might be given. It's used more often as a simple remedy for insomnia. They take a little bit a couple hours before going to sleep. However, according to Roxton's symptoms, Maia thinks that Roxton was given a borderline lethal dose and should have begun to feel the immediate effects of the sedative within an hour or two of being drugged."

Marguerite mentally added the information to the rest and thought for a few moments. "Well Roxton was very tired at the party and it was uncharacteristic of him to snap at us and Rani. He was most likely drugged there. We talked to and met so many people; it would not have been very hard for someone to add something to his drink. We wouldn't have even noticed."

"Does that mean you're willing to accept the possibility that someone other than Aku might be responsible for all this?" Malone asked with an up turn of the lips.

"One suspect is better than no suspect at all," Marguerite said as she crossed her arms defensively. "He is still a suspect as far as I am concerned. We all saw his uncharacteristic presence at the party if you remember correctly."

Malone tried to bite back his smile. "Right."

"If you find it hard to wipe that look off your face, Malone, I would be happy to help you." Marguerite smiled as Malone's face quickly turned impassive.

"What look?" he asked innocently.

Marguerite rolled her eyes and tugged on Malone's sleeve, pulling him in the right direction. "Come on. I spoke to a kind old man who helped me figure out how Rani and the killer most likely managed to get out of town without the guards noticing."

"How?"

"He told me about a tunnel that runs under the city and leads into the jungle outside. I want to check it out."

"Do you know where it is?"

Marguerite nodded. "It's in the center of town. He gave me a very good description short of drawing me a map. And," Marguerite added, "I even managed to borrow a pair of torches for us to use."

"Good thinking," Malone said as he took one. "We can light these when we get inside. Lead the way."

It didn't take them very long to reach the center of town or find the tunnel; it wasn't exactly hidden. There was a pair of very old wooden doors that obviously led beneath the town. As Malone opened the doors, he expected some resistance but found none. "These doors have been used quite a bit recently."

"Well, that would support this being their exit outside. The old man told me this door is only opened once every few years to make sure the tunnel is still functional."

Malone entered and lit his torch, waiting for Marguerite to follow. She lit her torch as well and used it to survey the beams supporting the entrance. "It looks sturdy enough. I just hope our usual luck with caves doesn't apply to tunnels."

"Yeah," Malone quietly agreed as if fearful to cause a cave in. "Well shall we?"

They continued down the tunnel, both mentally tracking their progress to estimate when they would reach the edge of town.

"Hold up," Malone said as he bent down.

"What is it?" Marguerite asked while pointing her torch in his direction to give him more light.

"I saw something glinting in the dirt." Malone stood up and turned to Marguerite with a broad smile on his face. "Look what I've found." In Malone's hand was a long, thin strip of leather decorated with various beads and charms.

"A coming of age necklace! The killer must have dropped his. We know Rani didn't wear one."

"Most likely yeah, but we also have to take into account that this could have been lying here for years. You said yourself people check these tunnels every few years."

"Possible, I suppose. Let me take a closer look at that," Marguerite said as she stepped closer to Malone and reached for the necklace. "You know, I'm pretty sure I've seen this design before."

"Are you sure? Every male in Burka wears one of these and the designs are similar. I wouldn't be able to tell one apart from another."

Marguerite smirked. "That is because you are a male and don't have an eye for detail when it comes to jewelry."

"Well, you're right about that," Malone agreed. "I think we're almost at the end of the tunnel. Let's see where it leads."

They continued for a few more minutes and came across a pair of stairs that led upward to a wooden door. Malone climbed to the top and handed his torch down to Marguerite while he flipped the door open and climbed out. He held it open as Marguerite followed after him.

"I thought as much," Marguerite said as she looked around and noticed their familiar surroundings. "Rani barely walked five yards from here before he was shot."

"Yeah," Malone nodded as he let go of the door. Surprisingly, it slammed itself shut. Malone turned and tried to open it but found no handle. "It must only open from the inside."

"Well you can hardly expect the designers of Burka to leave a way into their town wide open," Marguerite reasoned. "It's used only as an escape route so it makes sense it only opens one way."

"That would explain why he had to come back into the city through the main gates. He probably locked himself out! You know, he's lucky those raptors came along or he might never have had an opportunity to get back in unseen."

"Yes," Marguerite agreed as she handed Malone his torch back. "We should start heading back. It's already started to get dark."

As they made their way back, Marguerite and Malone reviewed everything they had learned. They started putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Marguerite, tomorrow is our last day. We're running out of time. We obviously have enough proof that Roxton isn't responsible, but Aldaz isn't going to let Roxton go unless we provide the real killer."

"I know, I know!" Marguerite grunted in frustration. "The key is that necklace and I can see it clearly in my mind, I just can't remember where I saw it. We've talked to so many men since coming here. I keep trying to remember where I saw it."

"Even if you do remember who was wearing it, we still need proof. All we have is circumstantial evidence."

"We were walking through town…" Marguerite continued to mutter to herself not really paying attention to what Malone was saying.

Malone continued to think out loud. "Short of a confession, I'm not sure we have enough…"

Suddenly, both Marguerite and Malone stopped walking and faced each other. "I've got it!" they shouted in unison.

"What?"

"What?"

"Stop that!"

"Stop that!"

Malone conceded, "Ladies first."

"I finally remembered who the necklace belongs to! But we still need to find a way to prove he's the killer."

Malone put up his finger, "Ah! But that was what I was trying to say. How about a good old fashioned bluff?"

Marguerite raised her eyebrows in surprise. "A bluff? That's actually a very good idea. How did you come up with that?"

Malone gave her a cheeky grin. "From those 'trashy dime novels' you are so fond of."

Rolling her eyes, she waved him on, impatient for details. "Well? What did you have in mind?"

Malone began to whisper as they passed through the gates into town and entered the streets of Burka. "You can help me fill in the details, but I was thinking…"

XOXOXOXO

Within an hour, as most of Burka was settling in for the night, a big commotion was developing in the center of town.

Marguerite and Malone were in the middle of it.

"Get out! I will not sit and listen to such unfounded accusations! Uscire dalla mia casa!"

"With pleasure!" Malone shouted.

Aku threw Marguerite's hat in her face as he forcefully shoved her outside. "I want nothing to do with you two mentirosos!"

Marguerite scoffed as she picked up her hat. "That's rich! He is calling _us_ liars!" She called after Malone. "Let me tell you something, Aku. My friend and I are going to prove you're responsible for this. We have all the proof we need. As soon as we match your fingerprints from Roxton's gun to yours, you're finished! You're not getting away with anything!"

Aku smiled, "I suggest you go do that then. Someplace else!" and slammed the door in Marguerite's face.

Marguerite growled as she brushed off her hat and placed it on her head. She rejoined Malone at the bottom of the steps where a crowd of people had begun to gather. "Don't you people have better things to do?"

A familiar face broke through from the crowd. "Allow me," Jun offered. He began to herd people out of the streets.

Marguerite followed behind as Malone managed to make a path squeezing by people. "That went about as well as expected."

"I know," Marguerite agreed. "But don't worry, did you see the look on his face when I first told him about the fingerprints? He was definitely worried."

"Fingerprints?" Jun asked as he rejoined them. "What are those?"

Malone lowered his torch and offered his hand to Jun. "You see on the tips of my fingers? Those little bumps?" Jun nodded. "We call those fingerprints. Everybody has their own distinct set of prints. When we lift the prints off of Roxton's gun and exclude his, whatever are left will belong to the killer. All we have to do is match them up."

Jun looked skeptical. "And that works?"

Marguerite nodded. "Oh of course. Plenty of people have been convicted of crimes back where we come from based on fingerprints. Another reason for wearing gloves," Marguerite added in an undertone, "other than the fact that they're fashionable."

"Je vois. And when will you be able to get these fingerprints?"

Malone looked at his watch. "It's pretty late now. We can't do anything until morning."

"What a shame. Well, I wish you fortuna buona tomorrow. I hope you are successful."

Marguerite and Malone thanked Jun and wished him good night before they headed back to their cabins.

"Good night, Marguerite. Big day tomorrow, make sure you get plenty of rest. You're still recovering from a blow to the head."

Marguerite groaned. "Don't remind me. A little sleep would suit me fine."

Malone frowned. "Are you sure you don't want to share a cabin tonight? Safety in numbers, you know?"

"That's all right," Marguerite said with a smile, "but thank you Malone. If I need you I'll shout. Good night."

XOXOXOXO

The streets of Burka were quiet except for the silent shuffle of footsteps that were headed for the cabins on the outskirts of town. The door to Marguerite's cabin silently opened as a lone figure entered and carefully closed the door behind them…

_End Scene I_

**A/N: I decided to post this part early since I'm in a good mood today. Look for the last part and epilogue on Monday! Hope everyone has a nice weekend! **


	8. Act III, Scene II

_**Scene II: Who Dun It?**_

The streets of Burka were quiet except for the silent shuffle of footsteps that were headed for the cabins on the outskirts of town. The door to Marguerite's cabin silently opened as a lone figure entered and carefully closed the door behind them.

After quietly rummaging through the pack placed by the door, the person left as quietly as they had entered. As the figure closed the door and turned to cross the small street to Malone's cabin, a hand snaked out and grabbed him.

Several people with torches converged on the figure.

"Jun!" Aldaz cried in surprise. He pushed his way through the several guards who had surrounded Jun. Malone and two others guards were holding the struggling culprit. "I want an explanation! What were you doing in Miss Krux's cabin in the middle of the night?"

Jun tried to shake off the arms holding him in place. "Let go of me! I needed to talk to her about something. But I found she was asleep and I changed my mind and left."

Malone scoffed. "It's three in the morning, of course she would be sleeping. If you wanted to talk to her so badly you would have woken her up."

Jun shrugged. "I did not want to disturb her."

"So would it interest you if I told you Marguerite wasn't even in her cabin when you were searching for Roxton's gun?"

Jun's face flushed with anger. "That is not true."

"You might as well confess, Jun. We already know how you did it, we just needed proof. We have already found your necklace in the tunnel. That was probably why you headed back to Roxton's cabin before we stumbled upon you that morning and you offered to _help _us. You probably thought you dropped it there and wanted to get back in and look for it. We staged that entire scene with Aku earlier to make you believe we had your fingerprints on the weapon knowing you'd try to steal it later. All we had to do was wait."

"You tricked me?!" Jun tried to lunge at Malone but the guards had him in a firm grip.

Aldaz stepped between them. "They had told me you were responsible, but I did not believe them. I defended you! Pourquoi? Pourquoi? I considered you as much of a son as I did Rani. How could you betray your family?"

Jun continued to struggle beneath the firm grip of Malone and the other guards. "No hable conmigo de la familia! I saved Rani when he was a pathetic child who received nothing but pity! It was because of his association with me that Burka loved him! And what of me? I became 'Rani's friend' but I am Jun! You could not wait to embrace Rani as a _real_ member of your family! Already I was beginning to be forgotten."

Aldaz shook his head sadly. "Your words disappoint me. Take him away," he whispered.

"Hold on," Malone said as the guards had started to pull him along, "where's your accomplice?"

For the first time since being caught red handed, Jun looked concerned. "What accomplice?"

"The entire time Marguerite and I were investigating, we were wondering how you were staying one step ahead of us. But you made your mistake when you tried to frame Aku. You picked that fight with him to cover up your scuffle with Roxton and make sure Aku had the same injuries. But there was no way you could have planted the gun in his house. When Aku got back, Roxton's missing gun was already waiting for him. You couldn't have placed it there. You used the fight as a diversion so your accomplice could get into Aku's house."

Jun's face became stone hard as he kept his silence.

"Well?" Malone prodded. "Make this easier on yourself. Why take the blame for everything yourself? Tell us!"

"Over here!"

Malone and the rest of the group turned at the sound of Marguerite's shout and the screams that followed her.

"Let go of me!"

The guards' gasp of surprise was nothing compared to Aldaz's. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Kalee elbowed Marguerite in the ribs and started to run when Marguerite grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back. "Two can play dirty, sister."

"Me lâcher! Fermarlo lei la donna matta! Alguien me ayuda!" Kalee continued to struggle as Marguerite pulled her by the hair to the gathered group.

"Where was she hiding?" Malone asked.

Marguerite handed her over to the guards who were hesitant to hold her knowing she was Aldaz's granddaughter. Seeing Marguerite's glare, they reluctantly complied.

"She was hiding down the street. As soon as she saw Jun get pinched she tried to make a run for it," Marguerite replied.

Hearing this Jun turned angrily to Kalee. "Is that true?"

The change that Kalee had undergone was repulsive. Her usual sweet demeanor had turned malicious. "You certainly did not expect me to stay and get caught with you el stupido!" she spat.

Jun again began struggling against his captors. "Era toda sua idéia! She told me how we could kill Rani and make it look like the strangers were responsible!"

"Connard! Feche para cima!" Kalee shouted.

"Why don't you _both_ shut up!" Marguerite interjected.

Aldaz was deeply saddened. "Kalee, how can you be involved? You loved Rani, you were to be wed!"

"Through no decision of my own! You and Rani were set to plan the rest of my life without asking me what _I _wanted!"

"And you had to _kill_ him?" Aldaz painfully asked. "Why did you not simply tell me?"

"I tried several times to tell you I was not ready for marriage, that I did not love Rani but you would not listen, abuelo! Rani was a pitiful child, he would never be a man I would admire."

Aldaz's entire world had shattered. In the last two days he had lost all the family he had. "My heart has become heavy. Where did I go wrong?" He sighed deeply and bent his head to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Take them away," he whispered.

"Abuelo! Abuelo!" Kalee shouted as the guards pushed her to walk behind Jun. "Do not do this!"

Aldaz turned his back and tried to ignore her screams of protest as they faded away down the street. He cried freely in the street, with only Marguerite and Malone to console them.

"You can't blame yourself, Aldaz," Malone tried to reason.

Marguerite rubbed his back softly. "Sometimes, people change and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Aldaz wiped his face with his hand. "Please excuse me," he replied huskily, voice thick with regret, "your friend is free to go of course. I must leave you now."

"Thank you," Malone said.

"For what it's worth," Marguerite added, "I'm very sorry."

He nodded as he turned away. They watched him walk down the dark, deserted streets of Burka. The old man who once was so full of life now walked slowly, dejected. No reason to rejoice anymore.

"Poor man," Marguerite commented.

Malone nodded. "He lost everyone he cared about at once. He was a victim in this."

"So were Rani and Roxton," Marguerite added. "Amazing how much damage two people can cause, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he agreed as he sighed. "Should we tell Roxton the news or should we tell him in the morning?"

"Now. I doubt he's sleeping. Most likely sitting awake and waiting for word of his fate and I'd rather not leave him in suspense."

"All right, let's go."

Within a few minutes, Marguerite and Malone had crossed the town and had Roxton freed from his prison cell.

Roxton seemed surprised as he walked into the streets of Burka a free man. "How did you do it?" he asked.

"We found the murderers just like I told you we would," Malone said with a smile. "That will teach you to doubt us."

"Murderers? As in more than one?" Roxton asked.

Marguerite nodded. "For the longest time, I couldn't understand why I felt so uneasy. It has never taken me so long to figure someone out. So many decisions the murderer made didn't seem to track with his other decisions. Once we started piecing everything together, I was able to see that the reason for my confusion was because there was an accomplice involved."

"Who were they?" Roxton asked.

"Jun and Kalee," Malone answered.

Roxton was more disappointed than surprised. "And how did they justify their actions?"

"Oh you know how the story goes," Marguerite began, "boy loves girl, girl doesn't love boy. Girl resents grandfather forcing her to marry boy, girl uses boy's best friend who she knows is in love with her to kill said boy."

Roxton sighed. "What a shame. So many lives ruined because of two misguided youths."

"Yeah," Malone agreed. "I guess there's no reason to stick around now. Rani was the only one who could have helped us."

"I guess so," said Roxton. "Although we'll have to wait a few hours for first light."

"Just a minute," Marguerite cut in before Malone could speak. "We need to get something cleared up first."

"Uh-oh," Malone said and stepped back.

Marguerite stepped closer to Roxton until she was mere inches away and gave him one of her worst glares. "The next time you try something as stupid as trying to turn yourself in for something you didn't do, I might be tempted to let you do it!" She crossed her arms as she continued her tirade. "Imagine, trying to negate all our hard work by something so foolish!"

Roxton stared blankly for a few moments before he startled her by enveloping her in a hug, crossed arms and all. "Thank you, Marguerite."

Releasing her, Marguerite smiled and straightened her blouse. "Well, it was a team effort."

Roxton gave Malone a hearty handshake. "Thank you, Ned. Thank you both."

Malone smiled. "Don't mention it."

"Ha!" Marguerite said. "I will. Don't expect me to let you forget this so soon Lord Roxton. Once again, I've had to save your life."

"And again, I thank you." Roxton smiled seeing Marguerite was still standing very close to him. "How can I ever repay you?"

Marguerite's eyes lit up as she lightly bounced on the balls of her feet. She leaned in a bit closer to Roxton. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"A picnic for two perhaps?" Roxton replied with a grin as his focus went to Marguerite's lips that were so close to his own.

Marguerite heard Malone cough and as she glanced over, she saw he was trying to look very interested in his boots. She smiled broadly as she looked back to Roxton. "We'll see," she whispered as she turned back to the road.

"Well," Malone said as he fell in step with Roxton, "it's good to see you a free man."

"It's good to be free. About what you did back there…you saved my life, Ned."

Malone shrugged it off. "It's nothing you wouldn't have or already haven't done for me."

"Still, thank you nonetheless."

Malone smiled. "You're welcome."

Marguerite stopped walking and turned around. "What are you two whispering about back there? Hurry along, I want to get at least a few hours sleep before we have to get back on the road tomorrow."

Malone laughed. "Looks like everything's back to normal."

_End Scene II  
End Act III_


	9. Epilogue

_**Epilogue-How It Was Dun**_

"You said you would take of this for me, Jun."

"I have tried to speak with him several times, Kalee, but his mind is made up. What do you wish me to do?"

"I refuse to marry him and since you could not persuade him otherwise..."

"What do you intend on doing?"

"How much do you love me, Jun?"

"Vous avez à demander? Words cannot express my love for you."

Kalee smiled and looked around the streets to make sure they were alone and gave him a kiss. She controlled the disgust she felt whenever she was forced to show affection to him but knew it was necessary. Jun would take care of everything for her.

"Well, mi amor," Kalee began, "I see only one possible way out of this for me."

"What is it?"

"You have to kill Rani."

Jun let his jaw drop in shock. "Kill him? And how will that help us? I will die soon after."

Kalee smiled mischievously, "Not if you were to make it seem as if someone else was responsible...someone Burka did not know..." She let herself trail off and watched Jun as he put it together.

"You mean one of the outsiders."

"Non perché? What are they to us?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my friends and I are trying to find Rani. Would either of you know where we could find him?"

Kalee gave him a quick look which basically meant be careful.

Jun did his best to school his features. "Yes, we saw him not long ago. He is speaking to Aldaz and will most likely be detained for quite some time." Seeing that the explorers were still there, he forced himself to add, "Is there anything that we may do to assist you?"

Roxton shook his head. "No, that isn't necessary. We can speak with Rani later. Thank you for your help…"

"Do forgive my poor manners. I am Jun, and this is Kalee."

Kalee excused herself as soon as she could but did not go far to wait for Jun. She listened from a distance as he gained their trust and even managed to get them to delay their trip by another day. She was surprised that he managed to think quickly on his feet. Things were starting off well. Now she needed to think of a plan quickly and put it into action.

XOXOXO

"Are you sure you gave him enough?"

"I'm sure Kalee. I put it in his cup before you poured the drinks."

"Bon. That takes care of him. I have already told Rani to meet me tonight where we planned. Make sure you don't follow us too closely. Everything echoes in the tunnel."

"Very well."

XOXOXOXO

Jun had managed to slip away from the party without attracting any attention and made his way quickly, yet silently, to Roxton's cabin. He paused to look around before quickly entering. Seeing Roxton lying lifelessly on his bed, Jun chuckled silently to himself as he took Roxton's pistol out of its holster on the table and quickly left to keep his appointment.

Hurrying across town, he managed to get to the tunnel just as Rani and Kalee were entering. He waited a few moments and quickly followed.

He heard their voices echo back to him as he trailed behind silently. He couldn't light a torch in fear that he would be seen so he had to use the walls as a guide. Something caught his foot causing him to lose his balance and fall. He held his breath as he heard Rani and Kalee stop and turn.

"Did you hear that?" Rani asked.

"I did not hear anything," Kalee innocently replied.

Jun had been holding his breath, but he let it out with a sigh of relief as he heard them continue on their way.

"Are you sure you want to go outside this late at night, Kalee? We won't be able to see any predators."

"I am sure," Jun heard Kalee reply. "All this excitement today, I could use a little quiet time alone with you."

Jun had to control himself from rushing ahead and killing Rani in the tunnel. He couldn't stand all those times he had to watch Rani with the woman he loved. All he had to do was be patient for a little while longer and Kalee would be his and he wouldn't have to live in Rani's shadow any longer. Picking himself up and making sure he had his weapon in hand, he approached the exit to the tunnel.

XOXOXO

"Idiota! El stupido! Engane! Can you not to a single thing correctly?" Kalee shouted in frustration.

"Me? Why am I forced to do everything? I killed him and I am carrying his body, the least you could have done was held the door open!"

"Well now we have no choice. We must enter through the gates."

Jun grunted as he readjusted Rani's body on his shoulder. "And how do you propose we do that? It is guarded."

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Kalee asked angrily. "Take off your shirt." At his confused look she sighed. "Honestly, it is a wonder we have succeeded this far. Your shirt is soaked in Rani's blood. Use it to lure some raptors to the gates and distract the guards. I will take his body and meet you there."

"All right." Jun lowered Rani to the ground and took his shirt off ripping it into pieces as ran off into the jungle. Kalee bent over and picked up Rani's legs and began to drag him towards the town gates muttering to herself.

XOXOXO

"All right, the guards have left their posts," Jun said as he approached Kalee out of breath.

"Good," Kalee said. "Pick him up. I will go ahead and make sure your path is clear. We must hurry, people will start to be in the streets soon."

Reaching Roxton's cabin, they placed Rani's body on the floor. Jun and Kalee struggled but they managed to get Roxton out of bed and threw him on the floor. Jun removed the pistol he used to shoot Rani from his pocket and put it nearby Roxton. Kalee grabbed one of the Webleys and headed for the door. "Hurry up."

"All right."

Jun was finishing setting everything up when Roxton started to stir. He silently cursed to himself. He must not have given him enough sleeping draught. Now he would have to kill Roxton himself.

Roxton was starting to make noise, Jun had to hurry. Roxton unfortunately was not cooperating and was fighting back.

BANG!

Jun swore again. Kalee had already shot off the gun. People would be there in a few minutes, he needed to get out of there. He saw Roxton had the pistol in his hand. Jun released Roxton and ran out the door and barely managed to get out the door and turned a corner when he heard a group of people approaching the cabin.

He quickly ran and met up with Kalee at the designated place.

"We have a problem. Roxton is not dead."

"Fool!" Kalee hissed. "You told me you gave him enough!"

"I thought I had. I assumed he was dead when I went into his cabin last night but he must have only been sleeping. But I think we are safe. He had the gun in his hand, they will think he shot him."

"What about this one?" Kalee asked holding the Webley.

Jun took it. "I will replace it before they realize it is missing. We have to find your grandfather. Are you sure you can handle this?"

Kalee nodded. "I have been practicing."

"Do not overdo it. We have been waiting too long for this."

XOXOXO

"Why do you still have the weapon?"

"I could not replace it in time. I had to leave to take you to the healer and they already realized it was missing before I could get the chance. By the way, have you seen my necklace? The other two almost caught me as I was going to look for it in the cabin."

"Your necklace is the least of our problems now."

"I know," Jun agreed, "we also have another problem. I saw them coming from the jungle. Coming back from the same direction where we killed Rani."

Kalee's face grew grim. "They need to be sent a message."

XOXOXO

Jun headed to the midday meal after speaking to Kalee. He unobtrusively followed Marguerite and Malone from a distance. He saw his chance when the two of them split up. He noticed that Marguerite was following Aku which gave him the perfect opportunity to deliver the message sent by his love.

He followed behind Marguerite as she followed behind Aku. He closed the distance and got close to her just as she turned around. His fist connected with her jaw and she went down in a heap.

He had to find Kalee and initiate the next step in their plan.

XOXOXO

Jun found Aku in the street along with several others. Most were lamenting the loss of Rani. When he saw the crowd separate from Aku, he moved closer.

"How dare you say such a thing?" he shouted at Aku. Jun was hard pressed to not laugh when he noticed Aku's look of confusion.

"What? Vous sont me parlant?"

"Por supuesto! Do not talk about Rani in such a way!" Before Aku had a chance to react, Jun started throwing punches. Several people tried to step in, but Aku had started defending himself at that point.

Kalee watched from around the corner and saw Aku was occupied and slipped into his house. Her eyes darted around the room looking for a place to put the gun when she heard him coming up the street and swearing up a storm. She quickly left it on the table and ran out the door.

She met Jun in the street. "You were supposed to give me more time!"

Jun hissed as held his sore ribs. "I have taken two beatings in one day. I held him off the best I could."

Kalee smiled and held his hand. "Bambino povero, I will make you feel better."

XOXOXO

Jun quietly walked around the back of the house and knocked on the window softly. A few moments later, Kalee appeared and opened it.

"What is it? It is late."

"I was speaking with the outsiders. They are trying to prove that Aku is the killer by using fingerprints."

"Fingerprints? What are those?"

"They told me that when our fingers touch objects, they leave a mark behind. And they want to prove that the marks on the gun belong to Aku. But when they try they will realize they are not his and will keep looking. We must retrieve that gun!"

"All right. I will come with you." Jun helped her climb out of the window. "I will keep watch for people coming."

XOXOXO

"I thought you were going to watch for people coming?" Jun asked bitterly.

"Do not blame this on me! They must have already been there waiting for you. Se lei non era tale idiota, we would not have been caught!"

"Idiota? Me? What about you? All of this was your plan and you left me to take the blame for everything! You were trying to save yourself!"

"I had to! I did not want to end up in here with a fool like you, but that is just what has happened!"

"Fool? You…"

_And they lived happily incarcerated ever after…_

THE END

**A/N: Well that's it! I want to thank everyone who read along and especially those of you who took the time out to review. Feel free to leave comments, questions, etc. I hope you enjoyed the story! Until next time!**


End file.
